¿¡Prometidos?
by Megumi014
Summary: SM ¿Qué pasaría si Sanosuke y Megumi quedan prometidos? [COMPLETO] Por fin el desenlace de Prometidos espero que os guste :
1. El reencuentro

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Se que debería estar traduciendo el fic TO THE LIMIT, pero esta historia se me ocurrió hace tiempo y tenia ganas de llevarla a cabo.  
  
Es un fanfic S/M y ningún personaje de rurouni kenshin me pertenece (T_T pobre de mi.).  
  
Espero que os guste:  
  
¿¡Prometidos!?  
  
Capítulo 1: El reencuentro.  
  
Un hombre llamado Kamishimoemon Higashidani (¿os suena el nombre?), andaba por las calles de Tokio acompañado por una joven de 16 años llamada Uki Higashidani y un niño de 6 llamado Outa.  
  
-¿Por qué nos hemos tenido que ir del pueblo?- Se quejaba Uki. Uki era una chica espontánea y vivaracha, apodada "media frente" por cierto tori-atama, y sobre protectora con su hermanito Outa.  
  
-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Ya sabes que después del incendio nuestras tierras quedaron secas. Y además tengo ganas de volver a ver a un conocido que tengo en Tokio - dijo el mayor de los Higashidani misteriosamente. Él era un hombre bastante juerguista, pero que en los momentos cruciales sabe reaccionar bastante bien.  
  
-Llevas diciendo eso todo el camino, eres un pesado - y de todas maneras no creo que encuentres a nadie entre toda esta gente- dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor.  
  
Las calles por las que caminaban estaban bastante concurridas. Seguramente habrían llegado el día de algún festival, porque las calles estaban adornadas, y según iba oscureciendo se encendían farolillos de colores. La gente reía felizmente mientras paseaba o comía sentada en los bancos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Outa? ¿Quieres que te suba para que veas mejor?- dijo animadamente Kami (le llamaré así, por que el nombre es un poco largo) mientras se agachaba para recoger al niño.  
  
-Papa, que ya no tienes 30 años, no deberías hacer esfuerzos para tu espal.  
  
CRACK  
  
-.........................................  
  
-.........................................  
  
-Perdone, ¿Podría decirme donde está la clínica más cercana, por favor?- dijo Uki a una persona que caminaba por la calle mientras sujetaba a su padre por la cintura ante la mirada curiosa de Outa.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ya en la clínica, los Higashidani se sentaron a esperar su turno. Eran los únicos de la sala. Seguramente, al haber un festival, la gente prefería no visitar al Doctor aquel día.  
  
De pronto se oyó una voz femenina que gritaba.  
  
-¡SANOSUKE NO BAKA! (Sanosuke eres tonto), ¿CUANDO DEJARÁS DE LASTIMARTE LA MANO?  
  
-¡No es mi culpa! Aquellos gamberros querían atacar a una chica, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que la cogieran?- grito a su vez una voz masculina.  
  
Las voces dejaron de oírse. Lo más probable es que hubieran vuelto a hablar como personas civilizadas. Pero aquellas simples frases hicieron que Uki mirara con atención la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-'No puede ser'- pensaba- '¿ha dicho Sanosuke? Y la voz que ha respondido me es muy familiar...'- De la puerta paso a mirar a su padre, que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado comprendió enseguida: su hermano Sanosuke estaba en aquella habitación.  
  
La puerta se abrió, y un hombre alto vestido de blanco, con el pelo de punta y una bandana roja en la cabeza, salió seguido de una mujer pálida, con el pelo negro hasta la cintura y con unos ojos felinos, parecidos a los de un zorro.  
  
La mujer, llamada Megumi Takani, estaba diciéndole algo al hombre, algo como que no utilizara la mano por una temporada. Pero el chico, llamado Sanosuke, Sano para los amigos, tenía la mirada fija en las tres personas que se sentaban en la sala de espera.  
  
Megumi, al ver que Sano no le hacía caso, desvió la mirada para ver que era lo que llamaba tanto la atención del Cabeza de Pollo.  
  
Uki se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa, se abalanzó hasta Sanosuke y le abrazó tirándose a su cuello.  
  
-¡Sanosuke! ¡Cuanto te he echado de menos!  
  
Megumi abrió los ojos al ver que él también respondía al abrazo, y un nudo se le formó en el cuello.  
  
-'¿Quien será esa chica?'- Pensó, sin saber que el nudo que tenía se debía a los celos- 'Es muy joven, y guapa, no puedo creer que Sanosuke vaya detrás de chicas como ella. Pero yo no soy quien para decidir con quien debe o no debe estar.'  
  
-'Si es verdad lo que dices ¿por qué estas celosa?'- dijo una vocecita dentro de Megumi.  
  
-'¿Celosa? ¡Yo no estoy celosa! Y menos de un cabeza de pollo como este.'  
  
Cuando Megumi volvió al presente vio que la chica le daba un beso en la mejilla, y la paciencia de la doctora se agotó.  
  
-Vaya Sanosuke, veo que tienes muy buenas amigas- dijo sin poder evitar la celosía en su voz.  
  
Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a Megumi. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Eso hizo enfadar más aún a la kitsune, que fulminó con la mirada a Sano.  
  
Kami observó en silencio el comportamiento de la mujer. Era evidente que estaba molesta de que Uki hubiera saltado a los brazos de Sanosuke. El hombre sonrió ante lo evidente.  
  
Uki, sin soltarse de Sanosuke, dijo:  
  
-Vaya Sano-chan, ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu amiga? ^.^  
  
'¿Sano-chan?'- pensó Megumi- '¿Por qué le tiene tanta confianza? ¿Ha dicho que soy su amiga?'- Megumi no sabía el porqué, pero aquella simple palabra había chocado fuertemente contra su corazón.  
  
-¡Jeh!, no creo que quieras conocerla- dijo Sanosuke soltándose, por fin, del aprisionamiento de su hermana- es la kitsune más odiosa que existe en todo el planeta.  
  
-¿¡Que!? ¿Se puede saber que estas diciendo tori-atama? Yo no soy quien se va abrazando a todas las chicas que ve y ni las presenta- respondió Megumi, rabiosa de que empezara a meterse con ella delante de aquella chiquilla y de las otras dos personas. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Se supone que era una doctora respetable, no una kitsune fresca.  
  
-Es verdad, todavía no os he presentado- dijo alegremente Sanosuke olvidándose de la pelea con Megumi.-media frente, te presento a kitsune, kitsune, te presento a media frente.  
  
Sano recibió dos golpes de direcciones distintas.  
  
-No me llames kitsune.  
  
-No me llames media frente.  
  
A Kami le caía una gota de sudor al ver tal espectáculo, y además su espalda aún le dolía.  
  
-Perdone doctora, yo haré las presentaciones: Soy Kamishimoemon Higashidani, y soy el padre de Sanosuke. Esta de aquí es Uki, la hermana pequeña de Sano, y este de aquí es Outa, el hermano pequeño de Uki y Sano.  
  
Megumi abrió los ojos de par en par. La chiquilla era la hermana de Sanosuke. ¡Y había tenido celos de ella! Una sonrisa abordó sus labios, y sintiéndose mejor, pasó a presentarse:  
  
-Mi nombre es Megumi Takani, y soy la doctora de la clínica Oguni, aparte del Doctor Gensai.  
  
-Me alegra conocer alguna doctora mujer- dijo Uki con admiración- Siempre he pensado que no por ser mujer se ha de ser mala en medicina.  
  
Megumi se sintió alagada. Después de todo ya no le caía tan mal aquella chica... Uki.  
  
-Arigato gozaimasu - dijo Megumi- y hablando de doctores. ¿Para que habían venido a la clínica?  
  
-¡Es verdad!- gritó Uki sobresaltada- ¡Papa! ¿Cómo estas de la espalda? ¿Te duele mucho?  
  
-Tranquila, jejeje, no es nada que un hombre como yo no pueda soportar JEJEJE.  
  
CRACK..........  
  
-Le recomiendo que no haga esfuerzos durante un tiempo- dijo Megumi cuando acabo de hacer las curas a su espalda.  
  
-Eso haré. V_V- respondió abochornado el señor Higashidani.  
  
-Por cierto- dijo Sanosuke- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo en Tokio?  
  
-Jejeje, ¿es que no podemos venir a ver a nuestro querido Sanosuke?- dijo Kami con una empalagosa sonrisa.  
  
-Glup. Es-esta bien, que queréis de mi, soltadlo ya, viniendo de vosotros no me sorprenderá nada.- Tartamudeó Sanosuke en un tono nada convincente.  
  
-No te lo voy a decir ahora, te chafaría la sorpresa, jejeje, solo quiero hacerle una pregunta a la doctora Takani.- dijo Kami seriamente.  
  
Aunque sorprendida de que el padre de Sano quisiera preguntarle algo a  
ella, ya que la acababa de conocer, dijo formalmente:  
  
-Llámeme Megumi, señor Kamishimoemon, y dígame, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?  
  
-Está bien, Megumi, pero tu llámame Kami, y deja de hablarme de usted, me hace sentir viejo, jejeje. A lo que iba, ¿Tienes algún padre, abuelo, o tutor que se parezca a un padre?  
  
-¿Pa-Padre? Bueno...puede que el doctor Gensai...no lo se... si, puede que el doctor Gensai sea como un familiar próximo, pero, ¿Para que quiere saberlo?- dijo al final Megumi sin poder contener la curiosidad.  
  
-Jejeje, todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiem...  
  
CLONK  
  
-¡Ya está bien papá, deja de dar la lata y suelta lo que te traes entre manos!- exclamó molesta Uki dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su padre.  
  
-¡Auch! ¡No! ¡No lo diré hasta que no haya hablado con el doctor Gensai!  
  
-¿Pero que has de hablar tú con el Doctor Gensai? En la vida le has visto, y no creo que tenga nada que ver con la pregunta de: ¿Para que hemos venido a Tokio?- Soltó Uki furiosa.  
  
-¡Ya te lo he dicho, como nuestros terrenos han quedado sin valor nos hemos trasladado a aquí!- Gritó a su vez Kami.  
  
-Mientras los dos Higashidani se gritaban uno al lado del otro, Megumi, Sanosuke y Outa, miraban la disputa apartados y en silencio, hasta que Sano intervino bastante emocionado:  
  
-Kami, ¿Es verdad que estáis viviendo en Tokio? ¿Donde? Tenéis que conocer a Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko, a todos los del Akabeko, a mi amigo Katsu...  
  
-Sano-chan, no te impacientes, solo llevamos aquí un día y a duras penas hemos estado en casa para dejar el equipaje. Y todo porque este viejo tonto quiso salir cuanto antes a buscar a "un conocido", no nos quiso decir que eras tú, hermano.- dijo Uki bastante rápido.  
  
Mientras la familia hablaba entre ella, Megumi observaba curiosamente en  
un rincón. Era bastante divertido ver a Sanosuke reunido en familia.  
'Familia... como me gustaría poder reunirme con mi familia... Sanosuke  
nunca habla de ellos, pero se nota lo feliz que es al haber podido  
encontrarse con su padre y sus hermanos...'  
  
De pronto se encontró con la cara de Sanosuke a dos palmos de la suya. Un  
rubor se expandió por las mejillas de Megumi y desvió la mirada.  
  
-Kitsune, ¿te pasa algo? Estás completamente embobada. Más que de costumbre. ¿No será que te estás haciendo vieja?  
  
-¬¬ haz el favor de callarte baka tori. Solo tengo 22 años, y NO estoy embobada. Al contrario que ciertas personas, me gusta meditar en silencio, y no meterme en las conversaciones de los demás.- respondió la doctora aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
-Perdonad...  
  
-No me hagas reír, ¿tu? ¿meditando? Lo único que haces es callarte porque no sabes decir nada que no esté relacionado con la medicina o soltar tus molestos HOHOHO.  
  
-¿Y tú que? No sabes hablar de nada que no sea sake y juego.  
  
-Disculpad...  
  
-Por lo menos son cosas divertidas, y no matan de aburrimiento como esos libros que tienes. Un día de estos te saldrán arrugas de tanto fruncir el ceño, y te quedarás ciega de tanto leer.  
  
-Por lo menos los libros que tengo son para enriquecer la mente, cosa que tú no tienes muy desarrollada.  
  
-¡CALLAROS YA!  
  
Ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio y miraron hacia Uki, que estaba  
bastante cabreada.  
  
-Cuando dejéis de coquetear podréis ver que se está haciendo tarde, y que mi padre y Outa están en camino de llegar a casa. Si no os importa, me gustaría marcharme educadamente, pero sinceramente, creo que estáis mejor los dos solitos. Cuando os hayáis despedido con un besito, sería bueno que te pasaras por casa, Sanosuke, está al lado de un dojo, Kamiya, o algo así, y así cenaríamos por una vez todos juntos, a no ser que quieras cenar algo más tentador por la noche y quedarte junto a la doctora, jujuju, que lo paséis bien.  
  
Y cerró la puerta.  
  
Fueron necesarios un par de minutos para que la "pareja" se diera cuenta de todo lo que Uki había dicho, y en cuanto lo entendieron, se ruborizaron profundamente los dos. Sano desvió su mirada al suelo, y con un gesto de la mano a modo de despedida, salió tras su hermana con un llamativo sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
  
Megumi se quedó plantada de pie en el vestíbulo de la clínica con la mirada perdida en la puerta por la que Sano acababa de salir, también con las mejillas sonrojadas, y diciéndose a si misma:  
  
-Creo que esta familia me dará más de un dolor de cabeza.  
  
Y se dirigió a su habitación cerrando por aquel día la clínica.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Fin del primer capítulo.  
  
N/A: por favoooor, picad en el botoncito "Go" de abajo y dejadme un review ^^. ¿Os ha gustado el primer capítulo? El segundo capítulo ya lo tengo empezado, y pronto lo podré actualizar.  
  
Gracias a Little Rikku por ayudarme a mejorar el fanfic ^^  
  
Megumi014  
  
Continuará... 


	2. ¿QUEEÉ?

N/A: Holaaaaa. Ya estoy aquí con el segundo capítulo ^^. Aviso, este fanfic es un S/M.  
  
Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen (T.T)  
  
Resumen del capítulo anterior: Kamishimoemon "Kami" (el padre), Uki (la hermana) y Outa (el hermano) son la familia de Sanosuke, y han venido hasta Tokio (¿va con "i" o con "y"?) en busca de Sanosuke. ¿Qué será lo que han de hablar Kami y el doctor Gensai?  
  
¿¡Prometidos!?  
  
Capítulo 2: ¿¡QUEEÉ!?  
  
Era un día nebuloso, el cielo estaba gris y se esperaba una tormenta. Megumi se dirigía al dojo de Kaoru con una caja de ongiris caseros para cenar. Aquel día el Kenshin-gumi quería hacer una fiesta para celebrar que Sanosuke se había reencontrado con su familia. La clínica estaba cerrada, y el doctor Gensai y las niñas habían salido antes, para ayudar a la tanuki (Kaoru). Megumi se había quedado cocinando los ongiris, y ahora caminaba por las calles de Tokio para llegar al dojo.  
  
-'Menudo día que hace'- pensaba Megumi- 'Y encima el doctor Gensai ha insistido en venir antes. Me da mala espina. Estoy segura de que ayer, cuando Sanosuke y yo discutíamos, el señor Higashidani le dijo algo. ¿Pero de qué querrán hablar esos dos? Mejor que no piense en ello... ¿Uh? '  
  
Cuando divisaba la puerta Kamiya, empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia, y en pocos momentos se oían truenos retumbando en la lejanía.  
  
-¡Madre mía la que va a caer!  
  
Megumi llegó a la puerta y entró, luego atravesó corriendo el patio. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió la puerta del comedor fue a Uki, Outa y Yahiko que conversaban alegremente.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Megumi sonriendo a pesar de estar un poco mojada.  
  
-¡Megumi! ¡Que bien que hayas llegado! ¡Ahora podremos empezar a comer!- dijo Yahiko sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos.- Busu (fea) no me ha dejado comer nada de lo que hay preparado.  
  
-Jajaja, eso te pasa por llamarle Busu- dijo Uki- ¿No ves que si quieres conseguir algo tienes que hacerle la pelota? Dile cosas dulces, o dile lo guapa que está, cosas de esas, casi siempre funcionan.  
  
-¿Estás loca? Ni aunque me pagaran no le llamaría guapa. Una busu es siempre una busu.- sentenció Yahiko cruzado de brazos.  
  
-Por cierto- preguntó Megumi- ¿Dónde están todos?  
  
-Mi padre y el doctor Gensai están hablando de no-se-que-cosas, Kenshin está acabando de cocinar y Kaoru revolotea a su alrededor para q le deje cocinar.- dijo Uki.  
  
-¿QUÉ? ¡No! ¡Ni de broma! ¡No pienso comer nada de lo que prepare esa mujer!- dijo Yahiko completamente horrorizado.  
  
-¿Y dónde está Sanosuke?- preguntó Megumi sin haberle hecho gracia que Gensai y Kami hablaran de "no se que cosas".  
  
Uki le dirigió una mirada pícara a Megumi y dijo:  
  
-Si que tienes ganas de saber donde está, ¿no? Jejeje, creo que está bañándose por orden de Kaoru. Dice que en una cena en honor a tu familia no puedes ir oliendo a vertedero, y creo que tiene razón. Si tanto te interesa verle ¿por que no vas a bañarte con él? jujuju, os lo pasaríais muy bien los dos solitos...  
  
Toda la sangre de Megumi fue a parar a su cabeza.  
  
-¿Pero que estas diciendo?- dijo verdaderamente enfadada la kitsune.- Solo he preguntado donde estaba, no tienes derecho a decir esas cosas de mi. Y además, yo NUNCA iría detrás de Sanosuke, ni loca.  
  
-Vale, vale, pero nunca olvides lo que te voy a decir: Si cuando ves a Sano- chan se te acelera el corazón, si tienes ganas de estar siempre a su lado, te pones furiosa cuando le ves con otra mujer o cuando le rozas sientes que la temperatura de tu cuerpo aumenta, es que estás enamorada.  
  
Ante aquello, Megumi quedó en completo silencio. '¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Yo  
enamorada de Sanosuke? ¡Nunca!'  
  
Yahiko miraba primero a Megumi y luego a Uki.  
  
De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Sanosuke con un Yukata que le había  
dejado kenshin. Le quedaba un poco corto, y no tenía el kanji AKU en la  
espalda, pero se veía como el mismo Tori-atama de siempre.  
  
-¿Qué hay de comer?- preguntó sonriente mientras se sentaba.  
  
Solo decir aquellas palabras la puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron Kenshin y Kaoru llevando bandejas de comida.  
  
-Buenos días Megumi-dono. ^^X  
  
-Buenos días Ken-san.  
  
-¡Comida!- dijo Yahiko en cuanto pusieron las bandejas en la mesa.  
  
-El lado izquierdo lo he cocinado yo - dijo Kaoru sonriendo felizmente- el derecho lo ha cocinado Kenshin.  
  
Tres pares de palillos (Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi) se dirigieron a la  
parte derecha y uno a la izquierda.  
  
-¡Media frente! ¡Estás loca! ¿¡Como se te ocurre comer de lo que ha preparado Kaoru!? ¡Suéltalo! ¡Morirás joven!  
  
-¡No me llames media frente!- respondió Uki de mal tajante- y además, ¿Por qué no puedo probar lo que ha cocinado Kaoru? Ni que estuviera envenenado ¬¬  
  
Y se metió la comida en la boca.  
  
La primera reacción que tuvo Uki después de tragarse el pedazo de  
verdura, fue ponerse azul, luego verde, y por último morada.  
  
-¿Y bien? ^^- preguntó Kaoru con una GRAN sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-........................R............I............P........................  
  
-¡Uki!- gritó Yahiko al ver que sus ojos se ponían en blanco.  
  
-¡Kitsune! ¡Deprisa! ¡Seguro que se muere!- dijo Sanosuke alarmado.  
  
-¡No me llames kitsune, tori-atama!- respondió Megumi- ¡Solo ha comido un pedazo de verdura! ¿Cómo quieres que se muera? ¬¬  
  
-¿Y tú te haces llamar doctora? ¬¬  
  
-Soy doctora, pero no creo que sea para tanto. ¬¬*  
  
-Y tanto que es para tanto, ¿Tanto te da lo que le ocurra? ¬¬*  
  
-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Tori-atama! ¬¬**  
  
-¡Deja de decir estupideces tú! ¡kitsune tonta! ¬¬**  
  
-¿Tonta? ¡Estúpido! ¬¬***  
  
-¡Kitsune! ¬¬***  
  
-¡Tori-atama! ¬¬****  
  
-¡Kit.!  
  
-¡YA BASTA!- Gritó Uki recuperando el sentido e incorporándose de golpe. Estaba bastante verde, pero parecía que iba a salir viva de aquella experiencia- Me dais dolor de cabeza.  
  
-Maa, maa, de gozaru yo- decía Kenshin intentando calmar la situación.- ¿Por qué no cenamos todos tranquilamente? Veo que Uki-dono ya se encuentra mejor. A demás creo que el doctor Gensai y el padre de Sano ya vienen.  
  
La sala se tranquilizó.  
  
Una vez callados, se oyeron los pasos de dos personas que se acercaban al  
comedor. Y si se prestaba atención (cosa que todos hicieron) podían oírse  
sus voces:  
  
-Creo que es un buen acuerdo ¡Jajajaja!- decía Kami.  
  
-Y tanto - decía animadamente Gensai.  
  
-¿Qué te parece si lo anunciamos después de cenar?- preguntó Kami.  
  
-¡Jejeje! Por mí de acuerdo. - respondió el Doctor.  
  
La puerta se abrió.  
  
Gensai y Kamishimoemon se quedaron en la puerta mirando a los integrantes  
de la sala, que los miraban curiosos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kami.  
  
-¿Qué tienes que anunciar, viejo?- preguntó a su vez Sanosuke.  
  
-Ya lo sabrás cuando acabemos de cenar, paciencia, jejeje.- dijo el padre de los Higashidani sonriendo, aunque un poco mosqueado de que hubieran averiguado lo que pretendía hacer.  
  
-¬¬ ¿Por qué eres tan puñetero?  
  
-Cosas de la genética. ~.~  
  
La cena comenzó.  
  
-Abre la boca Ken-san, di: ahhhhh.........- decía seductoramente Megumi.  
  
-^^U Megumi-dono...  
  
-¡Quítale las manos de encima a Kenshin, kitsune fresca!- gritó Kaoru fuera de sus casillas.  
  
-¡HOHOHO! ¿Pero que estás diciendo? Yo no veo que se queje, ¿O si?- dijo Megumi.  
  
-¡Grrrrrr! ¡Kitsune!  
  
-¡Tanuki!  
  
*~*~* (Vamos con Sanosuke, Uki y Yahiko) *~*~*  
  
Sanosuke se veía de mal humor y no dejaba de refunfuñar mientras comía,  
dirigiendo miradas a cierta doctora.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, hermanito?- preguntó Uki con una extraña sonrisa.- ¿Qué estás celoso de Kenshin?  
  
-¡Pero que dices!- dijo Sano ruborizado.  
  
-¡Si se te nota en la cara!- ^.^ contestaba Uki- dime la verdad, ¿Hasta donde has llegado con Megumi?  
  
-¿De que hablas?- se quejaba Sanosuke  
  
-¿Os habéis besado? ^^  
  
-¡No! O/o  
  
-¿Le has dicho que la quieres? ^^  
  
-¡Yo no le quiero! O//o  
  
-¿Ni te has bañado con ella? ^^  
  
-¡No! ¿Por quien me tomas? O///o  
  
-¿Ni has dormido con ella? ^^  
  
-¡Que no! O////o  
  
-¿Te has acostado con ella o la has visto desnuda? ^^  
  
Aquel fue el colmo para Sanosuke, ya que al imaginarse cosas que no  
debía, comenzó a salirle sangre de la nariz. Él se llevó rápidamente la  
mano a la cara intentando evitar la hemorragia, pero sin surgir efecto.  
  
-¡Sano!- dijo alarmado Yahiko, que no se había enterado de la conversación del pollo y de la media frente- ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Todos los presentes miraron a Sanosuke, que al sentirse observado se ruborizó con el ceño fruncido. De pronto vio a Megumi, que le miraba con curiosidad. La sangre comenzó a bajarle más fuerte al verla. Desvió la mirada, pero sentía que ella todavía lo observaba.  
  
-'¿Pero en que estoy pensando? ¡Soy un pervertido! ¿Por qué me late el corazón de esta manera cuando la veo? Y encima la idea de imaginármela sin ropa hace que me salga sangre de la nariz como un descosido. ¿Qué me pasa?'- pensaba Sanosuke.  
  
De pronto sintió que alguien le quitaba la mano con la que intentaba  
cubrir la sangre.  
  
El corazón de Sano latió más deprisa y su cara se calentó cuando vio el  
rostro de Megumi a un palmo de el suyo. Ella miró su nariz y se levantó.  
  
-Ven conmigo tori-atama.- dijo la doctora.  
  
Él, sin decir nada se levantó, y la siguió hasta el cuarto de baño.  
  
Ya en el cuarto de baño, Sanosuke estaba sentado en un taburete. Su nariz ya estaba taponada con algodón para evitar que saliera más sangre. (Si el algodón no existía en esa época se siente ~.~ digo yo que si existiría, no se.). Megumi estaba arrodillada delante de él limpiándole la sangre con un pañuelo y agua. Mientras ella estaba ocupada con su nariz, Sanosuke la miraba a los ojos y se ruborizaba.  
  
-'¿Soy idiota o que me pasa?- pensaba -¿Por qué me comporto así? Ni que ella me gustara.'  
  
Pero por más que intentara controlarse, continuaba mirándole a los ojos. Y aquella sensación de calor se repetía.  
  
Megumi, en aquel momento, movió la cabeza y sin que pudieran hacer nada, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.  
  
La kitsune, ruborizada, intentó alejarse, pero Sanosuke la tomó por el brazo y la besó.  
  
Megumi abrió los ojos de par en par. Sentía como se ruborizaba completamente y rompió el beso enseguida.  
  
Los dos, de pie en el cuarto de baño, se miraban sin saber que decirse.  
  
Sanosuke no sabía que hacer. '¿Por qué demonios lo he hecho? No lo entiendo, simplemente, al verla tan cerca he sentido el impulso de "probar" sus labios (aunque con la nariz tapada no he podido. ~.~U) ¿Y por qué demonios ella ha roto el beso? ¿Es que no le ha gustado? Ni que besara tan mal.'  
  
Ajena a los pensamientos de Sano, Megumi también tenía los suyos.  
  
-'¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Que puede venir a besarme cuando le de la gana? Y...y...'- se ruborizó- '¿Por qué me ha tenido que gustar? ¿Y por qué las palabras de Uki tienen que venirme a la cabeza? ¿Por qué se me acelera el corazón cuando estoy con él? ¿Por qué tengo ganas de volverle a besar?'  
  
-¡Sanosuke! ¿Por qué me has besado? - dijo Megumi sonrojándose tontamente y enfadándose con él sin poder evitarlo. Quería saber POR QUE lo había hecho.  
  
Sano también se ruborizó.  
  
-¿Y yo que quieres que te diga? ¿Por que tenía ganas? ¿Por que estabas a tiro? ¿Por que me salió de las narices?- respondió Sanosuke enfadado. No podía evitar sentirse incómodo al recordar que ella había roto el beso al momento.  
  
-¡Baka tori-atama!  
  
-¡Kitsune tonta!  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? - dijo Yahiko entrando al cuarto de baño- ¿Por qué no dejáis de discutir y venís a la mesa? La cena ya se ha acabado mientras vosotros hacíais el burro, y Kami quiere decir no se que delante de todos. ¿Hey? ¿Y por que discutís esta vez?  
  
El sonrojo de Sanosuke y Megumi fue evidente, y sin decir nada ambos  
salieron por la puerta y dejaron a Yahiko con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
*~*~* (Ya todos reunidos en el comedor) *~*~*  
  
-Bien, ahora que estáis todos cenados y felices es hora de dar una buena noticia- dijo Kami.  
  
-¡Por fin sabremos lo que tramabais vosotros dos!- dijo Uki mientras le limpiaba la cara con una servilleta a Outa.  
  
-¿De verdad que lo queréis saber?- preguntó Kami con una sonrisita.  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Habla ya de una vez, viejo!- dijo Sanosuke ya mas tranquilo.  
  
-Por una vez el tori-atama tiene razón- mencionó Megumi.  
  
-¿Qué significa eso de "por una vez"? Yo tengo razón en todo- dijo Sanosuke con orgullo.  
  
-Como quieras. -.-  
  
-¡Bueno! ¡Lo vas a decir ya o no!- dijo Yahiko molesto.  
  
-Sí, sí, ahora lo digo - se rindió al fin Kamishimoemon- ¡Ejem! Por un acuerdo entre Gensai-san y yo...  
  
-¿Si...?- dijeron todos con intriga.  
  
-Sanosuke, Megumi, de aquí a una semana vais a casaros, estáis prometidos ^^  
  
-¿QUEEÉ?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Continuará...  
  
Fin del capítulo 2.  
  
N/A: waaaaa muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis enviado.  
Me han hecho mucha ilusión. Paso a responder o a agradecer los reviews:  
^^  
  
Knshn4eva: ok, muchas gracias ^^ ya se q sanosuke no es estúpido, pero  
bueh...  
  
Megumi Sagaral: espero que presientas bien, y espero que también te  
diviertas. Gracias por tu review ^^  
  
Anuradha: Siiiii me he leído el manga. A mi tb me gusta la escena del  
abrazoooo. Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews. Siento que Outa no tenga  
aún mucho diálogo pero intentaré que ya lo tenga. ^^  
  
Thuringwethil: Aquí está la continuación. Espero que los párrafos esta  
vez estén bien coordinados. Muchas gracias por tu review.  
  
Little Rikku: Waaaa graciaaaaaas ya ves el segundo capitulooooooooooooooo  
a ver si publicas tu el tuyo perraca. Envíame review please guarriiiii.  
  
Anto-chan: ¿Te ha gustado el segundo capítulo? Espero q si. Acias por el  
review.  
  
Aislinn6: ¡Mi pareja favorita tb es Sano/Megumi! :D ^//^ gracias por  
decir q el fic estaba bien echo. Muchas graciaaaaas.  
  
Kaze-chan: Aquí está la segunda parte. Espero que te guste ^^ gracias por  
el review!  
  
Lis-chan: :D intento ir todo lo deprisa q puedo, jejje aunque soy un poco  
perra y tardo en ponerme a escribir. Y tienes razón. ¡HAY MUY POCOS  
FANFICS SANO MEGUMI Y MENOS LOS HAY DE ROMANCE Y HUMOR! =) intentaré  
hacer subir el número de fanfics. A ver si cuando acabe este me decanto  
por otro. Muchas graciaaaaaas por tu review.  
  
Spushan: Jajajajaja, tienes razón con lo de Aoshi ^^ yo en cambio no paro  
de hablar, no hay quien me calleee MUAJAJAJAJA.  
  
Aunque ya le haya contestado quiero agradecer a little rikku por toda la  
ayuda que me está dando :D y ya de paso felicitarla por su fanfic. ¡A por  
todas Sayuchi!  
  
El tercer capítulo todavía no lo he empezado y no se como va a ir. Sorry.  
PLEASE dejadme muchos reviews!!!! Sano & Megumi al poder!  
  
Megumi014 ^^ 


	3. ¡No pienso casarme!

N/A: Wolash!!! Ya estoy aquí otra vez con el tercer capítulo. La idea del capítulo me la ha dado Max, arigatou!!!  
  
Y como siempre gracias a Little Rikku, jejejej q como siempre es la primera en leerse las cosas que escribo.  
  
Queeeeé? Que no me pertenece Rurouni Kenshin? No puede ser... espera a ver que busque... pues no. T.T por lo visto no me pertenecen, que se le va a hacer V_V  
  
Resumen del capítulo 2: En la cena de bienvenida a los Higashidani, Gensai y Kami han de anunciar algo. En el baño Sanosuke y Megumi se besan por primera vez. Por fin llega la hora del anuncio: ¿¿¿SANOSUKE Y MEGUMI PROMETIDOS???  
  
¿¡Prometidos!?  
  
Capítulo tres: ¡No pienso casarme!  
  
Las campanas resonaban mientras Sanosuke aguardaba en el altar. Era una boda al estilo occidental. Ayame y Suzume avanzaban arrojando flores por el pasillo de terciopelo mientras sonaba una canción de órgano verdaderamente repelente.Todo era de color rosa y la gente no paraba de reír, llorar o gritar.  
  
La puerta se abrió.  
  
Entró una mujer vestida de blanco y con un velo que le cubría el rostro.  
  
A cada paso que daba la mujer, Sanosuke se iba poniendo más y más nervioso. Un nudo se le formaba en el estómago y se le hacía difícil respirar.  
  
La música finalizo, y la mujer se detuvo al lado de Sano. Un hombre regordete y vestido de negro comenzó a recitar palabras raras mientras hacía gestos con las manos.  
  
Cuando finalizó el discurso dijo las palabras:  
  
-Puede besar a la novia.  
  
La gente contuvo el aliento cuando Sanosuke, sin poder manejar su propio cuerpo, afrontaba a la mujer, y con las manos temblorosas se dispuso a levantarle el velo.  
  
- Megumi...- dijo con voz susurrante.  
  
Las tripas del novio se retorcían, ver la cara que pondría la kitsune al destaparle el velo.  
  
Ya faltaba poco, un poco más, un poco más y...  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Una cabeza sonriente decía:  
  
-Amor mío... ~.~  
  
La cabeza de Kamishimoemon Higashidani se hallaba en el cuerpo de Megumi sonriéndole de una forma macabra.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
En una habitación oscura, Sanosuke Sagara acababa de despertarse sobresaltado, por culpa de una pesadilla.  
  
-'¿Qué...Qué ha sido eso? ¿Una boda? ¿Pero por qué ha aparecido mi padre?'- de pronto se sonrojó- '¿Y que hacía casándome con Megumi? Recuerdo que mi viejo y el dortor Gensai aparecían diciendo que estaba prometido con Megumi...¿O no fue un sueño?'  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar bastante luz a la oscura habitación. Sanosuke se cubrió los ojos con un brazó, ya que la luz del Sol era bastante potente.  
  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó con aire confundido.  
  
-Jajajajaja - un par de voces no paraban de reirse abiertamente en la puerta de el dormitorio. Sanosuke reconició las voces.  
  
-Uki, Yahiko, ¿se puede saber por qué me despertáis?- dijo molesto.  
  
Los dos intrusos no paraban de reirse, hasta Yahiko cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetándose fuertemente la tripa con las manos.  
  
-Jajajajajajaja  
  
-¡Hey mocosos! ¿De qué os reís?  
  
Por una vez, Uki y Yahiko ignoraron el insulto y entre balbuceos pudieron decir:  
  
- Jajajaja... hasta soñando... jajajaja,- reía Uki  
  
E imitando la voz de Sanosuke, Yahiko dijo:  
  
-Oh Megumi, amor mío... jajajajaja, y encima se ponía colorado, ¿En qué estaría pensando? Jajajajajaja...  
  
Sanosuke se ruborizó hasta las orejas, y frunciendo el ceño se levantó de golpe.  
  
Oliendo el peligro, Uki y Yahiko salieron, todavía riendo, de la habitación, perseguidos por un pollo rabioso.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Clinica Oguni.  
  
Megumi se hallaba en la consulta atendiendo a los enfermos.  
  
Por fin, cuando acabó de curar la rodilla pelada de un niño, llamó a la última paciente de la mañana. Una mujer anciana, bajita y con bastantes arrugas, entró cojeando a la sala.  
  
-Siéntese, por favor- dijo cordialmente Megumi de manera profesional- ¿Qué le ha pasado?  
  
-Me he hecho daño en la pierna, es que esta mañana al ir a bajar las escaleras, me he chocado con un juguete de mi nieto Keitaro, jejeje, es un chico muy travieso, siempre le estoy diciendo que no deje sus cosas en medio de las escaleras, es más, ¡No tendría que jugar en los escalones!, pero claro, mi hija Yumi le consiente demasiado, le deja hacer lo que quiere, y encima ahora está tan estresada por culpa de la boda, que no presta nada de atención. Es que se va a casar, se le ve tan feliz, ahora recuerdo los viejos tiempos de cuando me casé con mi Kosaku, aquel día fue inolvidable...  
  
Megumi dejaba que la mujer hablase por los codos mientras le examinaba la pierna. Estaba acostumbrada a ignorar a los pacientes que le explicaban su vida personal, no era nada cotilla, pero no pudo evitar molestarse de que precisamente sacara el tema de las bodas. En cuanto acabara su turno de mañana iba a hablar seriamente con el doctor Gensai. ¿En que pensaba ese viejo loco para prometerla con ese estúpido de tori-atama? ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco? Estaba de tan mal humor que sería capaz de romper algún hueso como alguien le recordara su compromiso.  
  
Comenzó a vendar la pierna de su paciente.  
  
-...Y entonces le dije: ¡Pero no seas tonta! ¡El vestido ha de ser blanco! Si quieres que sea una boda occidental no puedes ir con un kimono verde. Jejeje, pero hablando de bodas, ¿cuando se casará usted con el señor Sagara? Hacen muy buena pareja, se lo digo en serio, Tae-san se dedicó a explicarme todo lo del compromiso con detalle, todo el Akabeko ya está enterado de su compromiso, jejeje. Y dígame, ¿como será la boda?, estilo occidental, oriental, sin iglesias... -CRACK- ¡AHHHH!  
  
-¡Uy! Perdone - dijo sarcásticamente Megumi con una vena en la sien completamente hinchada de ira. '¿Qué se suponía que hacía Tae explicándole a todo el mundo que estaba prometida con Sanosuke? En cuanto hablara con Gensai se acabaría toda la tontería' - Creo que el hueso se acaba de romper del todo. ¿Se encuentra bien? Sería mejor que no hable mientras le entablillo la pierna, o le dolerá más...  
  
- Hai...- dijo la paciente bastante asustada de la cara de la doctora.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-¡Doctor Gensai!  
  
-¿Si Megumi-chan?- respondió el doctor de muy buen humor  
  
-¡Deja de hacer esa cara! ¿Cómo se te ocurre prometerme con ese pollo atontado?- Megumi estaba tan enfadada que parecía sacar fuego.  
  
-Vamos Megumi, no seas así, un compromiso matrimonial es eterno, y creo que Sanosuke es tu pareja ideal, solo hay que verte la cara...  
  
Sonrojo.  
  
-¿Se puede saber por qué todos dicen eso? ¡No es verdad! ¡Y nunca lo será! ¡No pienso casarme!  
  
-Hfmp...- El doctor Gensai frunció el ceño- ni hablar, te casarás, siempre he tenido ganas de hacer de celestina (¿Queeé? XD juasssss). Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ayudar a mi pequeña Megumi-chan no pienso desperdiciarla.  
  
Megumi se sintió alagada de que el doctor Gensai la viera como una hija, ya que perdió a su padre de pequeña. Sin tener ganas de discutir por algo en lo que el doctor estaba tan ilusionado fue directa a su segundo objetivo...  
  
Tae.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-¡No pienso casarme con ella!  
  
Sanosuke estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con su padre, es decir, que estaba gritando como un descosido delante de Kami, el cual se dedicaba completamente a ignorarle.  
  
-¡Hey! ¡Atiende! ¡Viejo loco! ¡Deja de ignorarme!  
  
Kami se giró y afrontó al antiguo Zanza.  
  
-¡Ya te he dicho que no pienso anular tu boda! De aquí a una semana te casarás y no se hable más.  
  
-¿Pero por que tiene que ser la kitsune? ¿Por qué no puede ser cualquier otra chica?- preguntó molesto Sanosuke.  
  
-¡Jeh! No me digas que no te gusta. Pero si se te ve a un kilómetro que estás coladito por sus huesos.- respondió Kami mirándolo altivamente.  
  
-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó Sanosuke sintiendo como su cara enrojecía tontamente, y frunciendo el ceño agregó: No tengo nada más que decirte. No me pienso casar. Me voy.  
  
-Como quieras.- dijo Kami- Pero ya te digo que casarte te vas a casar como me llamo Kamishimoemon Higashidani. JAJAJAJAJAJA...  
  
Suspirando, Sanosuke salió por la puerta de casa.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Las calles estaban animadas, y las parejas salían a pasear cogidas de la mano.  
  
Megumi se dirigía velozmente hacia un restaurante, el cual tenía un letrero fuera que decía:  
  
AKABEKO.  
  
La doctora alcanzó la puerta y la abrió de golpe.  
  
-¡Tae!  
  
La gente que estaba sentada en el local, dirigió su mirada curiosa hacia la puerta. Y en cuanto vieron de quien se trataba comenzaron a murmurar emocionados cosas como: "Mira, la mujer de Sagara-san" o "¿Cómo crees que será la boda?"  
  
Cuando Megumi estaba a punto de explotar, la cabeza de Tae salió de la cocina.  
  
-¡Megumi! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! Una cosa, ¿La recepción de la boda la haréis en el Akabeko? Supongo que sí. Pero por supuesto pagando por adelantado, Sanosuke ya debe demasiado dinero al restaurante como para permitirse la recepción gratuita. El negocio es el negocio, y...  
  
-¡Tae!- dijo furiosamente Megumi- ¿Qué se supone que haces contándoles a tus clientes cosas que no son ciertas? ¡No pienso casarme! ¡Y no habrá ninguna recepción!  
  
-¿Qué?..., no puede ser, ¿Y por qué no te casas? Creí que estabas enamorada de Sanosuke.- dijo Tae desanimadamente- ¿No es verdad?  
  
Megumi se ruborizó  
  
-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!, Y aunque haya hablado con el doctor Gensai y éste no quiera deshacer el compromiso, ¡No pienso casarme! ¡Y deja de contárselo a todo el mundo!  
  
Sonrojada y enfadada, Megumi salió del Akabeko y se dirigió a la clínica.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sanosuke iba por la calle principal cuando escuchó un grito.  
  
Unos matones intentaban robarle el bolso a una muchacha, y él, como luchador que era, no dejaba pasar ni una sola batalla, por pequeña que fuese.  
  
-¡Por fin un poco de acción!- dijo Sano haciendo crujir sus nudillos.  
  
En un minuto alcanzó a los gamberros, pero desgraciadamente se vio obligado a utilizar su mano derecha, ya que los atacantes llevaban una navaja.  
  
Sanosuke, una vez hubo devuelto el bolso a su propietaria, y ya de paso hubo coqueteado un poco con ella, vio como la herida de su mano se había abierto.  
  
-Bien, -suspiró Sano- creo que es hora de que afronte a la realidad y vaya de visita a la clínica...  
  
Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió hacia la clínica tarareando una canción.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-'Ojalá pueda encontrar al Doctor Gensai antes que a Megumi.'- Pensaba Sanosuke entrando a la clínica- 'Por hoy prefiero no ver a la kitsune'  
  
Pero la suerte no acompañaba al luchador, ya que al entrar en la sala de espera, vio como Megumi salía de su estudio para despedir a su paciente.  
  
En cuanto el herido salió por la puerta ella se giró hacia el intruso.  
  
Abrió los ojos de par en par, y ruborizándose dijo:  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Fin del tercer capítulo  
  
Continuará...  
  
N/A: Hey ¿Qué os ha parecido el tercer capítulo? Siento si no han aparecido demasiadas escenitas románticas, pero me las reservo para el capítulo 4. Jejeje. Quizás me ha salido un capítulo cortito, pero es que tengo muchos deberes... ~.~  
  
¡Cuantos reviews! Muchas gracias a todos ^^  
  
Little Rikku: Waaaaa hola perraca ^^ eso por llamarme Megumia. Acias por tu review :D  
  
Megumi Sagara1: ¿Qué quieres decir con la imagen del maga? O.o T.T no te entiendo...  
  
Mai: En próximos capítulos intentaré que haya más gancho, es que de momento estoy con la introducción... ^^  
  
Anuradha: Jejejeje A mi también me encanta Uki. :D gracias por tu review.  
  
Lunascorpio: Abrazos para ti también lunascorpio ^^ Me gusta haber traído a la familia Higashidani, es tan divertida... ^^  
  
Lis-chan: Gracias por darme ánimos. Me alegran el día n.n Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.  
  
Aislinn6: Espero no haber tardado mucho en publicar este capítulo, es q ahora en el cole son muy duros... V.V  
  
*Yuna Aoki*: Waaaaa me he leído tu fanfic, es muy chulo, a ver si lo continúas pronto, tengo ganas de ver el reencuentro XD ¡gracias por tu review!  
  
Thuringwethil: Oko, ya he continuado el fanfic ^^ espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Anto_chan: ¿LEMON? O////o ^///^ de momento creo que no pondré 'cositas' jejeje pero intentaré que hayan más escenitas romanticas. En este capítulo no ha habido ninguna escenita memorable, pero las reservo para el 4 =)  
  
Aome: Gracias por darme animos ^^ me encantan los reviews, espero que no esté tardando mucho en actualizar, pero una es humana y...  
  
Animefreak5483: :D I very happy. A one person english read my fanfic!!! =) ^^ Thanks you for the review.  
  
Creo que por ahora he respondido a todos los reviews. Si me he dejado a alguien enviadme un review y lo rectificaré ^^ jejeje.  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS/AS WEEEEE PRONTO TENDRE EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO.  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE.  
  
Megumi014 ^^ 


	4. El segundo beso

N/A: ¡Holaaaa! ¿Qué tal? Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de ¿¡Prometidos!? ( Jejeje en este capítulo hay un poco más de romance... ^^ mejor no os adelanto nada... ¡31 reviews! ¡Qué bien! Nunca había tenido tantos. Espero que me dejéis unos cuantos más... ;)  
  
Como siempre gracias a Little Rikku y a Masete por su ayuda. ^^  
  
Resumen del capítulo anterior: El tercer capítulo iba más bien de la reacción de Sanosuke y Megumi respecto a la boda: Ninguno de los dos quiere casarse (por ahora...).  
  
¿¡Prometidos!?  
  
Capítulo 4: "El segundo beso"  
  
-'Ojalá pueda encontrar al Doctor Gensai antes que a Megumi.'- Pensaba Sanosuke entrando a la clínica- 'Por hoy prefiero no ver a la kitsune'  
  
Pero la suerte no acompañaba al luchador, ya que al entrar en la sala de espera, vio como Megumi salía de su estudio para despedir a su paciente.  
  
En cuanto el herido salió por la puerta ella se giró hacia el Sanosuke.  
  
Abrió los ojos de par en par, y ruborizándose dijo:  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Desde el anunció del compromiso de ambos no se habían vuelto a ver. Estaban en un ambiente bastante tenso, y Sanosuke contestó:  
  
-Mira.  
  
Levantó el brazo y le enseñó su mano ensangrentada.  
  
A Megumi se le apretó el corazón. Le dolía verle siempre herido y magullado. Pero controló sus emociones y frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Es que nunca vas a hacerme caso?- dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura- Te he dicho muchas veces que no te pelees, y menos que utilices la mano.  
  
Sanosuke se encogió de hombros y pasó por el lado de Megumi entrando en la consulta. Se sentó en la silla y esperó a que la doctora se sentara enfrente de él.  
  
Sano intentaba evitar los ojos de ella, porque si los mirase su interior se fundiría. No paraba de pensar en la estupidez del matrimonio, pero solo mirar a Megumi ya no le parecía tan estúpido.  
  
La kitsune empezó a limpiar su mano.  
  
Tic tac.  
  
-'¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así?'- pensaba Megumi- 'Él es el Sanosuke de siempre, nada ha cambiado. Por mucho que ahora sea mi...prometido...'  
  
Tic tac.  
  
Sanosuke estaba en silencio, y a lo único que prestaba atención era el tacto de las manos de Megumi sobre la suya.  
  
Tic tac.  
  
-'Ese reloj empieza a resultarme bastante molesto.'- pensaba Megumi comenzando a irritarse.  
  
Tic tac.  
  
-'Ese reloj empieza a fastidiarme de verdad.'- pensaba Sanosuke con la venita de la sien hinchada.  
  
Tic tac.  
  
Megumi acabó de vendar la mano de Sanosuke.  
  
Tic tac.  
  
El ambiente de la sala era bastante tenso, y ambos no sabían que decirse. Aparte del "Tic tac" del reloj la consulta estaba silenciosa. No quedaban más pacientes y el cielo empezaba a oscurecer.  
  
Tic tac.  
  
-'Se acabó. Voy a desmontar ese maldito trasto.'- Pensó Sanosuke. Y observando la sala vio el reloj en una mesita que había detrás de Megumi. Sano tiró el cuerpo hacia delante y alargó la mano que acababa de ser vendada para atrapar el reloj. Lo que inconscientemente hizo fue acorralar a Megumi en la silla de su escritorio.  
  
-'¿Pero qué hace? ¿Por qué se me acerca tanto? Si piensa hacerme algo pienso...pienso...'  
  
Pero no podía pensar en nada. Sentía como el cuerpo de Sanosuke rozaba su piel y, Megumi, al notar como sus manos comenzaban a sudar, las apretó fuertemente.  
  
Sanosuke no sabía que el simple acercamiento de él hacia Megumi, provocaba que la doctora se pusiera sumamente nerviosa.  
  
-'Ya casi lo tengo...'-pensaba Sanosuke estirando el brazo-'un poco más y...espera.'  
  
Sanosuke notó que unos brazos le rodeaban por la cintura.  
  
Miró hacia abajo y vio como el rostro de Megumi se acercaba hasta besarle.  
  
Abrió los ojos de par en par. '¡Megumi me está besando!'  
  
Pero todos sus demás movimientos quedaron obstruidos, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en la calidez de sus labios. Se relajó y también rodeó su cintura con los brazos.  
  
De pronto, Megumi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó. '¡¿Qué es lo que he hecho?!'  
  
Sanosuke le miró con desconfianza. Era ella la que le había besado, ¿Por qué dudaba ahora?  
  
El silencio en la sala volvió a hacerse notar.  
  
-¿Por qué te has separado? ¿No has sido tu la que has empezado?- le dijo Sanosuke con un poco de enfado.  
  
-Hohoho, no me digas que estabas pensando...que te he besado por que me gustas.- mintió Megumi sin saber como salir de aquella situación- Te he besado en venganza de la última vez.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Sanosuke sorprendiéndose.  
  
-Si, solo lo he hecho por que en el dojo, en el baño mientras te curaba la nariz, te aprovechaste de mí.- resolvió Megumi cruzándose de brazos en actitud desafiante.  
  
Sanosuke se quedó paralizado. De verdad se había creído que el beso iba de verdad. Al menos él lo hacía en serio. De pronto se sintió hundido, frustrado y enfadado.  
  
-Está bien-empezó Sanosuke- eso significa que estamos empatados, ¿no? ¡Pues entonces ya no hace falta que vuelvas a verme! ¡Ya no tienes de qué vengarte!  
  
Se levantó bruscamente haciendo que la silla se cayera, y salió de la consulta sin mirar a Megumi a la cara.  
  
Ella se quedó por un momento callada. No había pensado que se lo tomara tan mal... de todas formas la culpa la tenía ella, por besarle y mentirle. Se levantó y salió detrás de Sanosuke en su busca.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
En el dojo, estaban Uki, Yahiko, Kenshin, Kaoru, Outa y Kami.  
  
Estaban en círculo, alrededor de la mesa, y todos tenían el gesto fruncido.  
  
-¡Yo digo de ir a la Playa!  
  
-¡Yo a la montaña!  
  
-¡Yo a Kyoto!  
  
... Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio.  
  
Encima de la mesa había hojas de papel con diferentes lugares para ir de vacaciones, pero eran demasiados y no se ponían de acuerdo.  
  
Al final Uki dijo:  
  
-Creo que el lugar idóneo para irnos un par de días es un lugar romántico. Si queremos que esos dos (Sano y Megumi) se confiesen los sentimientos de amor antes de la boda hemos de ir a un lugar desesperado.  
  
-¡A la playa!  
  
-¡A la montaña!  
  
-¡A Kyoto!  
  
-¡NOOOOOO! Esos lugares son demasiados normales- dijo Uki desesperada- ha de ser algo más fuerte...  
  
-¿En qué estás pensando media frente?- dijo Yahiko masticando una bola de arroz (cortesía de Kenshin).  
  
Uki le dirigió una mirada venenosa y dijo:  
  
-A ti no creo que te interese saberlo, por que no vas a venir, jajajajaja, eres demasiado joven para "El cursi valle del amor", jajajajajaja...  
  
Todos: ¿O.o?  
  
-¿Qué es ese lugar Uki-dono?- preguntó Kenshin con su tono calmado de siempre.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sanosuke caminaba enfadado por la calle del mercado (ahora desierta) en dirección al dojo.  
  
Hacía rato que Megumi le perseguía a un par de metros por detrás. Ella cada dos o tres minutos intentaba entablar una conversación con él, pero Sanosuke la ignoraba completamente.  
  
-'No pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca, es una kitsune engreída, y no voy a caer en su trampa.'  
  
Ya estaban cerca del dojo cuando Megumi, sin poder aguantar más la situación, avanzó rápidamente y le agarró de la manga.  
  
Los dos quedaron parados en la entrada del dojo. Sanosuke entró intentando soltarse de ella, pero Megumi no le dejaba ir.  
  
Una vez en el patio, y en contra de si mismo, Sanosuke le miró a la cara. Ella estaba igual que él, con el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes.  
  
-¿Por qué no me dejas ir? Ya te has vengado, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en hablarme?- dijo Sanosuke con un tono gélido.  
  
Megumi no se intimidó por su frialdad.  
  
-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- dijo ella- Siempre estás haciéndome enfadar, me molestas, me insultas, te ríes de mi y siempre dices que es broma, pero cuando yo te lo hago a ti te enfadas como un crío pequeño. Ni siquiera Yahiko se comportaría así.  
  
Sanosuke se acobardó. No pensaba que a Megumi le afectara tanto que se metiera con ella, al fin y al cabo era un juego, pero ahora descubría que sí le afectaba.  
  
Entre el canto de los grillos se oían las risas y murmuraciones de la sala donde estaba todo el grupo reunido.  
  
Megumi suspiró.  
  
-Está bien, reconozco que es culpa mía, y lo siento-dijo aún con enfadado- pero no quiero que por una tontería así (N/A:¿que te besen es una tontería?) nos enfademos, total-sonrojo- de aquí unos días se supone que tenemos que casarnos.  
  
Sanosuke abrió los ojos, casi se había olvidado del lío del matrimonio. Él también suspiró, y sonriendo con maldad le respondió:  
  
-Hablando de matrimonios creo que tenemos que vengarnos de ciertos personajes que están en aquella sala- dijo señalando la habitación con luz- Te hago un trato, si antes de la boda no conseguimos que mi viejo y el doctor renuncien a su alocada idea, y al final nos casamos, en la noche de bodas...  
  
Se acercó a Megumi y le susurró en la oreja:  
  
-Serás mía...  
  
Megumi abrió los ojos ruborizándose al máximo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Pervertido!  
  
Sanosuke empezó a reírse, feliz de que todo volviera a ser como antes.  
  
-Entonces, ¿aceptas la apuesta o no?- dijo mirándola divertido.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí, estoy segura de que convenceré al doctor Gensai de que esto es una locura.  
  
-Trato hecho- dijo Sanosuke alzando la mano en plan acuerdo de negocios.  
  
-Trato hecho- dijo Megumi estrechándole la mano.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Volviendo a la sala en el dojo:  
  
-¿Qué es ese lugar Uki-dono?- preguntó Kenshin refiriéndose al "Valle cursi del amor".  
  
Uki sonrió de manera sádica.  
  
-Es un lugar perfecto para Sano y Megumi- dijo- vamos todo el grupo, y enviándoles una carta con anticipación se reservan anuncian en número de personas que vamos a ir. Pero se ha de remarcar quienes son 'la parejita', les preparan la habitación para los dos, hay aguas termales privadas, y todo tipo de situaciones que surgen 'por casualidad', sin que nadie las prepare, jejeje, ya me entendéis.  
  
Todos quedaron alucinados.  
  
-¿Y como es que conoces ese lugar, hija mía?- dijo desconfiadamente Kamishimoemon.  
  
-^^U jejeje es que un día unos del pueblo intentaron que yo fuera con ellos, ¡pero no de pareja!- dijo rápidamente al ver la expresión de su padre- solo como acompañante.  
  
-¿Puede haber más de una pareja?- preguntó Kaoru mirando de reojo a Kenshin.  
  
-No- respondió Uki- es bastante difícil que 'sucedan cosas inesperadas' sin un plan. Los encargados del valle se tienen que centrar únicamente en una pareja por grupo. Pero eso no significa que los demás estemos de farol. También hay aguas termales, prados y todos los demás servicios para nosotros.  
  
-Claro...- dijo un poco triste Kaoru sin dejar de mirar a Kenshin.  
  
-¿No será muy caro, Uki-dono?- preguntó Kenshin un poco preocupado por la economía.  
  
-No ^^U, conozco al director del Valle, es un antiguo amigo del pueblo, seguro que nos hace descuento.  
  
-¡Bien! ¡Así podremos comer más!- exclamó Yahiko.  
  
Todos: ¬¬U  
  
-Bueno, asunto zanjado, en cuanto vengan mi hermano y mi futura cuñada saldremos de viaje. ^^  
  
-¡Si!- dijeron todos a coro.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Continuará...  
  
N/A: Buff... Por fin he podido acabar el cuarto capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero no me venía la inspiración. :p  
  
Bueeeeno, el siguiente capítulo será del "valle cursi del amor". Jejeje ¿Qué pasará? (no lo se ni yo)  
  
Aquí respondo los reviews, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz.  
  
Megumi Sagara 1: Siento haber tardado taaaanto en actualizar, pero espero que haya merecido la pena ^^  
  
Little Rikku: ¬¬... ¬¬... ¬¬... ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el segundo capítulo? ¿Y el fanfic nuevo? ¬¬ Bueno bueno bueno... jejeje, ^^ has visto, al final he conseguido acabar el cuarto capítulo (bieeeeeeen) ya he puesto otro besito y me ha salido largo ;_; no me lo creo... será que me he dado un golpe en la cabeza :D bueno, espero que me dejes algún review.  
  
Aome: ^o^ espero que este capítulo también te guste. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Lunascorpio: Ya he puesto otro besito ^^ y también he puesto más a Uki. Jejeje espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 4. Gracias.  
  
Aislinn6: ^o^ Ya he puesto más escenas románticas, y ahora con el "Valle cursi del amor" habrán más.  
  
Yuna Aoki: Ya he puesto más escenitas románticas y he alargado un poco el fanfic. Que mala pata lo de tu primo y lo de los reviews, ^^ ya te he enviado 2 nuevos. En cuanto a la cuestión de actualizar deprisa... pues... ^^U ya se que soy una tardona, pero intentaré darme más prisa. ¬¬ A ver si también actualizas tu fanfic, que me muero de ganas de leerlo.  
  
Lis-chan: Lo de K/K... intentaré poner alguna cosa, pero nunca he leído ningún fanfic K/K y no lo haré muy bien...  
  
Anuradha: ^O^ ya he puesto otro besitoooo, jejeje y más que vendrán...  
  
Pi3: Ya he actualizado, y espero que te guste, también a mi me encanta la pareja S/M *_*  
  
Lo bueno siempre se acaba, y ya no tengo más reviews que comentar T.T pero me han gustado mucho todos ellos :D  
  
¡Ja ens veurem!  
  
Megumi014 ^^ 


	5. El valle cursi del amor

N/A: ¡¡¡Hola!!! ¡¡¡Ya estoy aquí!!! :D Ya está aquí el quinto capítulo con el "Valle cursi del amor" jejeje espero que os guste. ¡40 reviews! ^o^ Bueno, pues ahora a por 50 reviews, jejeje ^^  
  
Gracias Little Rikku ^O^  
  
Atención: Rurouni Kenshin... NO ME PERTENECEEEEE BUAAAAAAAA YO QUE ME LO HABÍA CREÍDO... V.V bueno que se le va a hacer.  
  
Resumen del capítulo anterior: Sanosuke y Megumi se reconcilian, y hacen una apuesta subidita de tono. Mientras, Uki y los demás acuerdan ir al Valle cursi del amor de vacaciones antes de la boda para que ocurran cosas "inesperadas" entre la parejita principal XD  
  
¡¿Prometidos?!  
  
Capítulo 5: "El valle cursi del amor"  
  
-Bueno, asunto zanjado, en cuanto vengan mi hermano y mi futura cuñada saldremos de viaje. ^^  
  
-¡Si!- dijeron todos a coro.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Al día siguiente por la mañana, todos se pusieron en camino hacia el valle. Consiguieron billetes para el ferrocarril, ya que al salirles tan barata la estancia de sus vacaciones se lo habían podido permitir.  
  
Una vez hubieron llegado al andén, el Kenshin-gumi fue buscando sus asientos en el único ferrocarril estacionado. Pero... ¿No está todo muy tranquilo?  
  
-Mmmmmmmm- Sanosuke estaba amordazado y atado de manos y pies, llevado a cuestas por su padre- ¡¡¡¡Mmmmmmmmm!!!!  
  
-Cállate ya hijo mío, me da vergüenza que un Higashidani le tenga miedo a un simple trasto de metal, JAJAJAJAJA- exclamó mientras se reía como un descosido caminando detrás de los demás.  
  
-Mmmmm- se quejó Sanosuke, pero la mordaza no le dejaba hablar.  
  
-Aquí es- dijo Kaoru mirando el número 7 del vagón- ¡Vamos!  
  
El primero en subir fue Kenshin, que, servicialmente, tomó la maleta de Kaoru y le ayudó a subir dándole una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Después subieron Uki y Outa, con Yahiko cargando las maletas y con gesto de estar enfadado.  
  
Luego subió Megumi llevando su maleta y su maletín médico de costumbre dándole miradas divertidas a un Sanosuke amordazado, que entraba siendo cargado por Kami detrás de ella.  
  
Una vez sentados cada uno en sus asientos de 2 personas (Sano y Megumi, Kenshin y Kaoru, Uki y Yahiko, y Kami y Outa) y hubieron desatado a Sanosuke, el tren empezó a moverse.  
  
*****  
  
Llevaban media hora cuando el semi-grito número 30 de Sanosuke sacó de las casillas a Megumi.  
  
-¡Quieres parar de quejarte! ¡No seas miedica! ¿No ves que los trenes no hacen nada?- dijo intentando no estrangular a Sanosuke- en vez de llamarte pollo deberíamos llamarte gallina ¬¬*.  
  
(Otro gritito)  
  
-ñ-ñ ¿Se puede saber por qué me he tenido que sentar con este miedica?- Le preguntó Megumi a Kaoru, pero ella estaba en otro mundo, pensando en lo feliz que era al poder sentarse con Kenshin.  
  
(Otro gritito)  
  
Megumi acabó por cansarse de discutir y decidió relajarse un poco, todavía quedaba una hora para llegar, y en el estado de nerviosismo en que se encontraba no creía poder aguantar mucho. Recostó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos.  
  
El traqueteo del tren era adormecedor y Megumi se encontraba en un sopor profundo. Entreabrió los ojos un poco. Los demás ya se habían dormido. Kenshin estaba recostado en la pared mientras que Kaoru se recostaba en el. Yahiko y Uki estaban recostados el uno con el otro. Kami estaba con la boca abierta, milagrosamente, sin roncar, y Outa estaba en sus rodillas con un hilito de baba cayéndole.  
  
Megumi se giró para observar que hacía Sanosuke. El también estaba dormido. Tenía una expresión tranquila e infantil. Su cabeza se recostaba en el asiento cayendo un poco de lado. Su respiración era tranquila y pausada. Megumi se quedó observando a Sanosuke con ensoñación. 'Nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo... parece un niño pequeño' pensó sonriendo para sus adentros. Algunos pelos le caían tapándole la frente. Megumi, todavía medio dormida, levantó la mano y le apartó los pelos, pero la mano no se apartó de su frente, y fue bajando lentamente hacia su mejilla, haciéndole una tierna caricia. De su mejilla, bajó hasta la mano de Sanosuke, y se la acarició en silencio.  
  
De pronto un traqueteo un poco brusco hizo que Sanosuke perdiera el equilibrio y quedara recostado en Megumi. Ella salió de su ensoñación y rápidamente retiró la mano avergonzada. Sentía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Sanosuke recostado en el suyo. Estuvo apunto de levantarse bruscamente con el pretexto de ir a dar una vuelta para despejar las piernas, pero se sintió tan calmada en el asiento que apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sano y se durmió.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Un golpecito el hombro hizo que Megumi se despertara. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con una sonriente Uki.  
  
-Venga, todos ya han salido.  
  
Megumi miró hacia su derecha en busca de Sanosuke, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, '¿Lo habré soñado?'  
  
Se levantó perezosamente de su asiento, tomando su maleta y su maletín, y salió del tren.  
  
Todo el kenshin-gumi estaba esperándola a la salida de la estación, al borde del camino.  
  
Megumi no alzó la mirada, no le apetecía ver a cierto pollo. 'Seguro que se ha despertado y se ha reído de mi, por estar apoyada en él'- pensaba.  
  
-Mirad, hemos de subir por este camino unos 10 minutos y llegaremos al hotel "valle cursi del amor"- dijo alegremente Uki.  
  
-Perdonad, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ¿Por qué hemos tenido que venir a un lugar así? ¿Del amor? ¿Y por qué hemos salido de repente de vacaciones?- preguntó Megumi en un tono curioso.  
  
Todos se miraron azorados.  
  
-¿Y que hay de malo en salir de vacaciones? ^o^U- dijo Uki rápidamente intentando salir del apuro.  
  
Megumi la miró sospechosamente, pero era obvio que estaba cansada para discutir.  
  
-Como queráis, pero espero que tenga unas buenas aguas termales...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
En la puerta del hotel:  
  
-Esperad aquí, entraré yo primera para comprobar que las reservas estén en perfectas condiciones y a ver si encuentro al director amigo mío- dijo Uki entrando dentro.  
  
-Te acompaño- dijo Yahiko entrando tras ella.  
  
...  
  
Los demás integrantes se quedaron fuera charlando amenamente entre ellos.  
  
-Será agradable dejar de cocinar por una temporada, ¿no cree Megumi-san?- dijo Kenshin con su sonrisa de siempre.  
  
-Hohoho a mi no me importa cocinar mientras sea para ti, Ken-san- dijo Megumi rodeándole el cuello con los brazos seductoramente.  
  
-¡Megumi!- dijo enfadada Kaoru  
  
Así empezó una pelea entre amigas-hermanas acabando con la separación de ambas por parte de Kami.  
  
-Ya está bien, Megumi, se supone que vas a casarte de aquí 3 días, no deberías andar coqueteando con Kenshin- dijo Uki saliendo del hotel.  
  
Megumi se ruborizó y frunció el ceño al recordar el compromiso, atreviéndose por fin a mirar a Sanosuke. Este estaba igual de sonrojado, y cuando notó que Megumi le miraba su rojez se intensificó.  
  
-Bien- dijo Kami dando una palmada en señal de una conversación finalizada- entremos de una vez, que yo también quiero probar esas aguas termales.  
  
Todos asintieron y entraron.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-Esta es la distribución de las habitaciones- dijo Uki- Kenshin dormirá con Yahiko, mi padre con Outa, Kaoru conmigo y los novios en otra.  
  
-¿¡QUEEE!?- dijeron Sanosuke y Megumi a la vez.  
  
-Jejeje, lo siento- dijo Uki sacando la lengua y dándose golpecitos en la cabeza con las manos en señal de haberse olvidado- dije que os ibais a casar, lo deben haber entendido mal y se pensarían que ya estáis casados, jejeje bueno tampoco es para tanto, solo intentad controlaros hasta la noche de bodas.  
  
Sonrojo.  
  
Sano y Megumi decidieron no mirarse. Megumi aún se acordaba de la apuesta que habían hecho el día anterior, y Sano no podía olvidar el suave aroma de Megumi al despertarse en el tren.  
  
Cada uno subió a sus habitaciones para deshacer las maletas y coger lo necesario para bañarse  
  
Mientras las parejas se dividían por habitaciones riendo y hablando, Megumi y Sanosuke entraban en la habitación en silencio. La primera impresión que tuvo la doctora fue agradable, era una habitación bastante grande y de color crema, el ventanal del balcón estaba abierto, dejando que la brisa entrara en el dormitorio. Pero fue cuando se fijó en la cama que exclamó:  
  
-¿¡Queeee!? ¿Como es que solo hay una cama? ¿No estarán pensando que duerma con el pollo, verdad?  
  
-No te creas que a mi me gusta la idea de pasar una noche contigo- dijo Sanosuke detrás de ella mirando también la cama.  
  
-Hmpf- respondió ella en un pequeño gruñido.  
  
Ambos se miraron sin saber que todo lo que habían dicho era mentira.  
  
-Como quieras, voy a cambiarme. ¡Ni se te ocurra mirar!- dijo Megumi entrando en el baño con un yukata.  
  
-Jeh, como si quisiera ver a una arpía desnuda. Tengo suficiente con las chicas de los bares que hacen bailecitos por la noche- dijo el pollo con una sonrisa libinidosa levantando las cejas.  
  
Una zapatilla fue volando hasta dar con la cabeza de Sanosuke, que soltó un pequeño "auch" aún sonriendo.  
  
-¡Pervertido!- dijo Megumi antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cuando el Kenshin-gumi estuvo reunido en la sala principal se dirigieron a los baños.  
  
-Aquí nos separamos ^o^- dijo Uki felizmente-Kaoru y yo iremos por el de chicas y Kenshin, Yahiko, Kami y Outa por el de chicos.  
  
Megumi frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Y por donde se supone que voy yo?- preguntó.  
  
-Hohoho, tu y Sano iréis a los baños compartidos, por supuesto- respondió Uki imitando la risa de la doctora.  
  
-Ni hablar- dijo esta vez Sanosuke- eso es pasarse, ¿Pero por que la habéis tomado con nosotros?  
  
-¡Adiós parejita!- dijo Yahiko empujando a Kenshin para pasar rápidamente a los baños masculinos.  
  
-¡Hey! ¡Espera mocoso!- dijo Sanosuke intentando seguirle, pero de la nada salió una barrera impidiéndole el paso. (O.o barrera? Ok no me hagáis caso, si digo que sale una barrera sale una barrera y puntoooo :p)  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- dijo mirando el aparato que le impedía el paso.  
  
Voz de Megumi014: -Hohoho, da igual lo que sea, la cuestión es que tenéis que ir al baño compartido, y ¡deprisa! ^o^  
  
Megumi y Sanosuke: ¬¬*  
  
Sin mediar palabra, ambos entraron a la sala que daba a los baños compartidos.  
  
***  
  
Una vez dentro, la pareja estaba a cada lado de la sala, sin atreverse a mirarse.  
  
-Hmpf, date la vuelta, que voy a ponerme la toalla, ¡ni se te ocurra mirar!, no pienso quedarme sin aguas termales solo por que me hayan puesto contigo- dijo Megumi dándose la vuelta, de cara a la pared.  
  
-Lo mismo te digo, kitsune...-respondió Sano.  
  
Megumi se deshizo rápidamente del yukata y se enroscó la toalla, que le venía más bien corta.  
  
-¿Ya estás?- preguntó suavemente Megumi  
  
-Si, y no te desmayes cuando me veas, jeh- respondió Sanosuke con una sonrisa engreída.  
  
Megumi se giró, y el que parecía que iba a desmayarse era Sanosuke.  
  
El pelo de Megumi caía por todo su cuerpo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y la toalla era de un color blanco intenso.  
  
Sanosuke sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y como la sangre le subía hasta la cabeza.  
  
Por su parte Megumi estaba bastante nerviosa. Sano únicamente llevaba una toalla de la cintura hasta arriba de las rodillas. No llevaba las vendas del vientre, pero la doctora no pudo dejar de notar como las vendas de la mano seguían en su lugar. La cinta roja de su cabeza seguía puesta, y resaltaba por el color blanquinoso de las paredes.  
  
Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se ruborizaron. (Me ha salido una rima!!! ^o^)  
  
Fueron saliendo lentamente al exterior, y Megumi abrió los ojos completamente al encontrarse con la naturaleza ante sus ojos.  
  
El paisaje era de un color verde oscuro, aunque el sol aún estaba por encima de sus cabezas las aguas estaban en la sombra, en un rincón íntimo.  
  
Megumi se giró para mirar a Sanosuke, pero se encontró que éste ya se había metido en el agua. Tenía una sonrisa libertina y le observaba esperando a que ella también se metiera en el agua.  
  
A Megumi le extrañó la actitud que tenía, pero lo entendió en cuanto se metió hasta la cintura y notó que la toalla se le arrapaba al cuerpo resaltando su figura. La kitsune se ruborizó fuertemente y una vez metida del todo cruzó los brazos para que Sanosuke viera lo menos posible.  
  
-Hentai...-dijo Megumi en un susurro.  
  
El silencio se hizo notar.  
  
Megumi se sentía observada, ya que Sanosuke no le quitaba ojo de encima.  
  
Ella oyó como el agua se movía y cada vez más cerca. Se giró y vio como Sanosuke estaba a un palmo de ella, acorralándola en una curva de las aguas.  
  
Ella frunció el ceño, y se alegró de que el calor de las termas hicieran que su cara ya estuviera colorada, así no se notaría su incomodidad. Se abrazó un poco más fuerte intentando que la toalla quedara en su sitio y metiéndose hasta el cuello en el agua.  
  
-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó Megumi haciendo un gran esfuerzo para parecer tranquila.  
  
-Simplemente pensaba lo eterna que se puede hacer la espera. No puedo parar de pensar en la boda...- dijo seriamente.  
  
Se acercó más a ella y apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de Megumi en el borde de las aguas, dejándola aún más acorralada.  
  
-Po-podrías aleja-jarte un-n poc-co, intento ver el paisaje, no t-tu cara d- de pollo...- dijo tartamudeando y sin poder disimular más rato su nerviosismo.  
  
-Megumi...- susurro ligeramente.  
  
-Pa-para  
  
-¡Megumi!- dijo más secamente y un poco más alto.  
  
Megumi cerró fuertemente los ojos notando como su aliento le rozaba la cara.  
  
-¡MEGUMI! ¡Quieres despertarte de una vez!  
  
Megumi abrió los ojos de golpe notando como la situación cambiaba hasta verse estirada en el suelo de piedra que había antes de las aguas, tapada con la toalla.  
  
-Kitsune, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Sanosuke poniéndole una mano en la frente.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Megumi notando un calor tremendo en todo el cuerpo.  
  
-Has pasado demasiado rato en el agua- explicó- estabas en un rincón, todo el rato quieta y metida hasta el cuello. Me he puesto a observar el paisaje y cuando me he dado cuenta te has desmayado. Te he sacado como he podido (tranquila que no he visto nada) y te he dado unos golpecitos hasta que te has despertado.  
  
Megumi se quedó en silencio pensando. Al final nada de lo que había soñado era cierto, pero de pronto miró hacia abajo.  
  
Notó como Sanosuke la tenía sostenida tomándola por ambos brazos, y que la toalla que la cubría estaba completamente mojada y pegada a ella. Abrió los ojos de par en par y gritó:  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Todo el Kenshin-gumi estaba comiendo tranquilamente, hacía rato que habían acabado de bañarse, y la parejita no volvía.  
  
De repente se oyó el grito de Megumi  
  
1, 2, 3.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJJA- empezaron a reírse todos.  
  
Después de todo había sido buena idea ir a aquel lugar. El somnífero que le habían dado a Megumi antes de entrar en los baños había sido efectivo...  
  
¿Qué más cosas les sucederán a la pobre pareja?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Continuara...  
  
N/A: Bufff por fin lo he acabado. Acabo de sufrir el mayor susto de mi vida. Estaba acabando el capítulo cuando se apaga el ordenador de golpe por un apagón O.o, ¡Que miedo he pasado! ¡No había guardado nada! Pero por suerte mi ordenadorcito es muy bueno conmigo y he podido recuperar el trabajo perdido.  
  
Bueno, a comentar reviews:  
  
Anuradha: ^o^ espero no haber tardado mucho en subir este capítulo. Jejeje espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tus dos reviews ^o^  
  
Lis-chan: ^o^ jejeje Sano es un poco pervertido, y caaaaaaasi hay otro bechito, pero soy muy mala =). Gracias por tu review ^o^  
  
*Yuna Aoki*: ^o^ Me gustó mucho el tercer capítulo de tu fic, espero que no tardes mucho en actualizar. Esta vez me he dado prisa jejeje, muchas gracias por tu review ^o^  
  
Gavi: ^o^ Jejeje, todo el mundo dice más o menos lo mismo de Uki, espero sacarla en próximos fics. Gracias por tu review ^o^  
  
Megumi Sagara1: ^o^ aquí está el quinto capítulo!!! Esta vez no he tardado tanto jejeje. Gracias por tu review. ^o^  
  
Lunascorpio: ^o^ Me esta saliendo bien? Espero que si, te ha gustado la escenita de los baños termales??? Gracias por tu review ^o^  
  
Aome: ^o^ Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que Sano y Megumi no se enfaden mucho si descubren lo que está haciendo el Kenshin-gumi para juntarlos ^o^  
  
Little Rikku: ^o^ Wolash Siri-chan!!!! Que tal el capi 5??? Por fin me dejas review nena, Nenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajaja ¬¬ seguro q mañana actualizas??? Espero q si, acias x tu review!!! ^o^  
  
No se si lo habéis visto, pero me encanta esta carita: ^o^ me he aficionado. Jejeje muchísimas gracias por los reviews, son lo que más me anima para continuar adelante.  
  
Espero tener pronto el sexto capítulo, pero no es que tenga muchas ideas... si se os ocurre alguna para el valle cursi del amor acepto encantada ^o^ No se si todas las pondré, pero las agradecería mucho. Solo para el sexto capi, plish...  
  
Megumi014 ^^ 


	6. Nota de aviso

Nota de aviso: ESTOY ESTANCADAAAAAA  
  
Petición: En el capítulo que viene voy a hacer una especie de verdad o desafío. Tengo ya una parte, pero me queda muy corto ;_;  
  
Si alguien quiere que algún personaje de los presentes (Sano, Megumi, Uki, Yahiko, Kami, Kenshin, Kaoru o Outa) hagan alguna prueba o contesten a alguna verdad no tenéis mas que pedírmelo ^o^ hohoho, sed todo lo perversos que querais...  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAAAAAAAS  
  
Megumi014 ^^ 


	7. ¿Verdad o desafío?

N/A: ¡Hola! ^o^ ya estoy otra vez aquí ^o^  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a Yuna Aoki ^o^  
  
¬¬ Y a ti también little rikku, no seas celosa... =)  
  
LO SIENTOOOO, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que mi cabeza parece un torbellino @_@ ya tengo planeados los capítulos 7 y 8, pero me faltaba el 6... Bueno, no me enrollo más, jejeje  
  
Negación: noticia de última hora... (Cara seria), me ha llegado la información de que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece... (Silencio) MENTIRAAAA ES MÍO SOLO MÍO MUAJAJAJAJA, (aparecen Sanosuke y Aoshi que se llevan a Megumi014 a rastras mientras se ríe como una descosida). Kenshin: gomen nasai, no sabe lo que dice, todos sabemos que RK pertenece al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y... (Se apagan las luces) demo, ¿donde han ido todos?  
  
Resumen del capítulo anterior: Después de coger el tren llegan al valle cursi del amor, a Sano y a Megumi les toca la misma habitación, y después en los baños termales Megumi se pone bastante nerviosa por una alucinación.  
  
¡¿Prometidos?!  
  
Capítulo 6: ¿Verdad o desafío?  
  
Una vez hubo pasado el alboroto de los baños termales y acabaron de comer, el Kenshin-gumi se dirigió a la habitación de Kaoru y Uki.  
  
Todos, (incluidos Sano y Megumi), se pusieron en redonda en el suelo de la habitación. Habían decidido, que para reposar la comida jugarían a un juego llamado: verdad o desafío.  
  
-Bien, ¿quien empieza? ^o^- dijo Uki alegre como siempre.  
  
-...  
  
-^o^  
  
-...  
  
-^o^U no me digáis que no sabéis como se juega.  
  
Todos se miraron entre si disimulando.  
  
-V.v está bien, os explico.- empezó Uki- Uno de nosotros es el que empieza, por ejemplo yo. Y elijo a otra persona, por ejemplo mi padre. Le digo: verdad o desafío y el tiene que elegir. Verdad es que tienes que contestar sinceramente la pregunta que te hagan, y desafío es que tienes que hacer el reto que te propongan. Si no se cumplen las normas habrá un castigo... (Mirada diabólica), ¿entendido?  
  
Todos: "glup"... - Si...  
  
-Empiezo- dijo Uki- ¡Sano!  
  
-¿Que?- respondió este un poco desconcertado.  
  
-¿Verdad o desafío?  
  
-Ehhh...-murmuró Sano- desafío.  
  
-¡Bien!-dijo Uki, que sin pensárselo dos veces agregó:- Te reto a ir desnudo (o con una toalla) hasta tu habitación y volver vestido con una prenda de Megumi.  
  
-¿QUEEE?- dijo sin poder creerse lo que su hermana le decía.  
  
-¿Y por qué se ha de poner algo mío?-dijo Megumi enfadada.  
  
-^o^ ¡Deprisa! ¡O te pongo un castigo peor!- dijo alegremente Uki.  
  
Sanosuke estaba sonrojadísimo, y maldiciendo el estúpido juego, fue al baño. Cuando salió llevaba una mini toalla que cubría solo lo esencial. Tanto Megumi como Kaoru se sonrojaron de ver al pollo casi desnudo.  
  
Uki no paraba de reírse revolcándose por el suelo.  
  
Sin pararse a mirar la reacción de la doctora salió sigilosamente mirando a banda y banda.  
  
Fue dando pequeños pasos, de manera bastante patética hasta la puerta de su habitación. Mientras, los que estaban en la habitación le espiaban asomándose al pasillo.  
  
Le faltaban pocos pasos para llegar, cuando una puerta del mismo pasillo se abrió de golpe, y cuatro ancianas salieron topándose de frente con un Sanosuke semi-desnudo.  
  
Ancianas: ...  
  
Sanosuke: ...  
  
Ancianas: ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOO! UN PERVERTIDOOOOOO, KYAAAAAAAAA.  
  
-¡No! ¡No es lo que piensan, señoras! Yo...  
  
Ancianas: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Las ancianas empezaron a corretear espantadas de un lado a otro del pasillo gritando como descosidas. La gente comenzaba a subir o bajar por las escaleras, o a salir de sus habitaciones para saber qué pasaba. Sanosuke, ruborizado de pies a cabeza salió corriendo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un sonoro portazo.  
  
Todo el Kenshin-gumi, que había estado observando lo sucedido estalló a carcajadas y a empujones entraron en la habitación de Uki y Kaoru.  
  
...  
  
Pasó un rato hasta que Sanosuke (que esperaba a que toda la gente se marchase) llegara a la habitación con el yukata (pijama) de Megumi.  
  
Aquello hizo que todos volvieran a reírse, todos menos Megumi, ya que no le hizo gracia que se pusiera una prenda de ropa que más tarde ella usaría.  
  
...  
  
Una vez Sanosuke se hubo puesto su correspondiente ropa, el juego continuó.  
  
-Sanosuke- dijo Yahiko todavía con una gran sonrisa- te toca escoger a alguien.  
  
-grrr, me gustaría vengarme de Uki por lo que me ha hecho hacer, pero tengo algo mejor- dijo Sanosuke pasando a mirar a Kenshin con una sonrisa macabra.  
  
-Esto... Sano, no se en que estarás pensando, jejeje, pero... recuerda que soy tu amigo- dijo Kenshin como el que no quiere la cosa para intentar calmar a Sanosuke.  
  
-¿Verdad o desafío?- dijo Sanosuke.  
  
-Desafío- respondió Kenshin no muy seguro de si mismo.  
  
- Quiero que ahora mismo... ¡representes la blancanieves con Kaoru!  
  
Todos caen de espaldas con gotitas en la cabeza.  
  
-Sanosuke, ¿no crees que es demasiado sencillo?- dijo Uki poniendo morros.  
  
-Jeh, lo que yo quiero que representen es la escena del beso, media frente- dijo Sano en voz alta y clara para que tanto Kenshin como Kaoru lo oyeran.  
  
La pareja se ruborizó.  
  
-Sa-Sano, no-no-no puedes po-ponerme otra co-cosa ^^U- dijo Kenshin tartamudeando a causa de los nervios.  
  
-El castigo es que representes la blancanieves con Yahiko, así que tú eliges- dijo Sanosuke tranquilamente.  
  
La sala quedó en silencio.  
  
-Prefiero a Kaoru...-dijo Kenshin derrotado.  
  
...  
  
Una vez Kaoru se hubo tumbado en el suelo y cerró los ojos, el público quedó en silencio y Kenshin se aprendió un par de frases, la escena comenzó.  
  
+++  
  
-Oh Amada mía, ¿porqué tenía que estar envenenada la manzana?, ¿porqué tenías que morderla?, ¿porqué tenías que quedar dormida?, ¿por qué...?  
  
CLONK  
  
-Kenshin, ¿quieres hacer el favor de ir al grano?- dijo Sanosuke molesto.  
  
-vale, vale... solo intentaba meterme en el papel- dijo el rurouni molesto.  
  
(Volviendo a la escena)  
  
Kenshin se acerca a Kaoru, que continua estirada con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-Kao- digo... blancanieves despierta de tu sueño eterno.  
  
Kenshin baja lentamente la cabeza hasta capturar los labios de "blancanieves".  
  
Todo el público empieza a aplaudir y a silbar ruidosamente.  
  
-¡Muy bien Kenshin! ¡Así se hace!- dijo Sanosuke aplaudiendo ruidosamente.  
  
Kenshin se levantó ruborizado y dijo:  
  
-Yo-yo, Kaoru quiero decirte (aprovechando el momento) que... que... QUE SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-Zzzzz- lo único que se oyó en la sala fueron los ronquidos de Kaoru, que se había quedado dormida de estar tanto con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Todos volvieron a caer de espalda con gotitas en la cabeza.  
  
Kenshin se había quedado de piedra, el frío viento recorría la habitación y una estela del desierto pasó rodando al lado del samurai.  
  
-Bueno Kenshin, otra vez será, le has confesado los sentimientos que nunca te atreves a decir y Kaoru está dormida, pobre Kenshin...- dijo Sanosuke intentando consolarle- pero bueno, Kenshin te toca decir a alguien.  
  
Todos se habían vuelto a sentar.  
  
Kenshin, igual de decaído, se sentó al lado de Kaoru, que se acababa de despertar y no sabía nada de lo que había pasado.  
  
-Yahiko, ¿verdad o desafío?  
  
-Verdad- dijo el chico sin dudar. No quería que le pasara nada peligroso como a Sanosuke o a Kenshin.  
  
-Tienes que decirme la verdad, ¿a quien prefieres?, ¿a Tsubame en un saco de patatas o a Kaoru en bañador?- dijo Kenshin ^^  
  
-Jajajaja, es la pregunta más fácil que me hayan hecho nunca.- dijo Yahiko riendo- en mi vida querría ver a una busu como una tabla de planchar en bañador, elijo a Tsubame.  
  
-¡Como! ¡A quien llamas busu! ¡Yahiko-CHAN!- dijo Kaoru levantándose para estrangular a Yahiko.  
  
-Jajajajaja, busu fea.  
  
Todos los demás integrantes de la sala estuvieron un buen rato mirando como Kaoru perseguía al joven espadachín, y una vez se volvieron a sentar civilizadamente le tocó el turno a Yahiko de escoger a una siguiente víctima.  
  
-mmm... ¡Megumi! ¿Verdad o desafío?  
  
-Desafío.  
  
-jejeje, te reto... a meterte en un armario con Sanosuke durante 10 minutos. En "ese" armario- dijo Yahiko señalando a un armario más bien estrecho, y no muy robusto.  
  
-¿¡Que!?- dijo Megumi asustada- ¿cual es el castigo?  
  
-El castigo será pasar 20 minutos en ese armario con Sanosuke.  
  
-¡Eso es trampa!-dijo la doctora enfadada- ¿o no?- le preguntó a Uki.  
  
-Bueno... yo creo que es un castigo válido, así que ya sabes, jejeje al armario 10 minutos. ¿O prefieres el castigo de 20?- dijo Uki malévolamente.  
  
-¬¬ Déjate. Vamos cabeza de pollo, serán 10 minutos inolvidables-dijo Megumi sarcásticamente.  
  
Megumi cogió de la oreja a Sanosuke y lo empujó dentro del armario.  
  
-¡Oye kitsune, a ver si eres más amable! A mi también me han metido en tu desafío, y no creas que salto de felicidad-dijo Sanosuke molesto.  
  
Megumi rodó los ojos y entró en el armario cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Llevaban 2 minutos en el armario, y Megumi estaba bastante nerviosa.  
  
El armario era tan estrecho que apenas cabían sin haber de rozarse. Cada vez que Sanosuke respiraba el aliento le cosquilleaba en el cuello, y Megumi apenas podía contener las ganas de abrazarse a él.  
  
Ella tenía que estar tiesa para que su cuerpo tocara lo mínimo a Sanosuke.  
  
-Tranquila kitsune, que no voy a morderte- dijo Sanosuke intentando aliviar la tensión de aquel armario, aunque él también estaba nervioso.  
  
-Hmp, ya se que no muerdes. Eres un pollo, los pollos pican- respondió Megumi sonriendo por primera vez en los 4 minutos que llevaban dentro.  
  
Ambos se miraron a la cara y rieron.  
  
-'Es fantástico'- pensó Megumi- 'Sanosuke es increíble. Antes no creía poder aguantar 10 minutos en este armario, pero el pollo sabe muy bien cuando aligerar los momentos tensos.'  
  
Megumi se relajó un poco, y sus cuerpos ya no se rozaban, estaban juntos.  
  
Sanosuke se ruborizó cuando el busto de Megumi tocó su pecho desnudo, pero no dijo nada, no quería arruinar el momento. Por primera vez la doctora no le rechazaba.  
  
Pasó otro minuto en silencio.  
  
No se oía nada, incluso fuera del armario todo parecía estar en calma.  
  
A Megumi le pareció bastante raro que todo estuviera tan tranquilo. Habían pasado 5 de los 10 minutos y parecía que llevara allí media hora. Ahora sabía lo que significaba que el tiempo pasara taaaan lento.  
  
Por un momento le pareció oír murmullos en la habitación, sobretodo le pareció escuchar la voz de Uki. Bajó la cabeza para estar más concentrada, pero todo volvió a estar en silencio.  
  
Levantó la cabeza para preguntarle a Sanosuke si había notado algo raro, y se encontró su rostro muy cerca del suyo.  
  
-Sanosuke...- empezó a decir Megumi pero paró cuando el pollo empezó a acercársele lentamente. Le pasó una mano por la cintura y con la otra le sujetó la cabeza  
  
-'¡Pero que está haciendo!'- Pensó Megumi desesperada. La mirada de Sanosuke era caliente, y Megumi sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder.  
  
-Megumi-susurró Sanosuke en su oreja.  
  
-¡Para!- dijo sin poder aguantarse. Cerró los ojos esperando el beso, pero de pronto Sanosuke la soltó y comenzó a reírse.  
  
Megumi abrió los ojos extrañada y vio como Sanosuke se retorcía de la risa.  
  
-Jajajaja, te está bien empleado- dijo Sano sin parar de reír.  
  
-¿Que?- dijo Megumi aún sin reponerse de la situación.  
  
-Yahiko me dijo que lo hiciera, y si te llegabas a creer que de verdad intentaba besarte, podría ponerle a Yahiko el castigo que quisiera.  
  
Megumi se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Sus ojos picaban en lágrimas, pero no, no pensaba llorar por una estupidez así. ¿Por qué le iba a molestar que Sanosuke jugara con sus sentimientos por un estúpido juego? Y por supuesto, tampoco le importaba que el estúpido Sanosuke prefiriera hacerle una estúpida prueba al estúpido de Yahiko, antes que darle un estúpido beso.  
  
Estalló.  
  
-¡Eres idiota!-dijo Megumi.  
  
Abrió la puerta del armario, y salió precisamente en el momento en que el Kenshin-gumi empujó el armario para que cayera al suelo.  
  
Megumi vio como Sanosuke caía con el armario, y se alegró de haber salido a tiempo.  
  
-¡Bien!- dijo Uki- ahora estarán el uno encima del otro y seguro que se confiesan su amor, se besarán y...- de pronto se quedó en silencio al ver a Megumi fuera del armario.  
  
Se giró a Uki & cia y con una mirada congelada y dijo:  
  
-Vuelvo a Tokio.  
  
Se volvió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se dedicó a hacer la maleta.  
  
***  
  
En la habitación de Kaoru y Uki todos estaban en silencio, incluido Sanosuke, que después de ver salir a Megumi quedó inconsciente por el golpe del armario al caerle encima.  
  
-Creo que nos pasamos- reconoció Uki.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Kaoru.  
  
-Lo mejor será volver a casa- dijo Uki  
  
-Por nuestra culpa se han peleado- dijo Kaoru tristemente.  
  
-Si, esto es grave- anunció Kenshin.  
  
-¿Por qué es tan grave?-preguntó Kami- entiendo que no es muy bueno que dos personas prometidas se peleen, pero a todo el mundo le puede pasar.  
  
-Ahí está lo grave- dijo Kenshin- están prometidos, ¡Y dentro de 2 días se casan!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Continuará...  
  
¡Por fin! Jejeje ya he acabado con el capítulo 6, ufff me ha costado ponerme.  
  
Siento si he tardado tanto, pero también estaba liada con mi otro fanfic "Recuerdos" (propaganda) hohoho.  
  
Gracias a todos los que me han enviado reviewwww y a los que me dieron alguna idea para el capítulo, lo único que no he puesto es lo del fullmonty, pero intentaré ponerlo en el siguiente =)  
  
Lis-chan: ^o^ gracias por tu review, me gusta mucho el bichito para alargar los reviews... jejeje, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. En tu review estabas malita, espero que te mejores (aunque con lo que he tardado en actualizar seguro que ya estás curada y recurada).  
  
*Yuna Aoki*: Gracias por tus 2 reviews, bueeeeno, como ya ves no he actualizado tan rápido como el capítulo 5, ¬¬ pero tu también estás tardando en actualizar, yo que quiero ver el 5 capítulo tuyo :'( Y como ya ves he puesto un beso K/K, aunque Kaoru no se ha enterado de nada XD.  
  
Little Rikku: Hola siri-chaaaaaan jejeje, he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero es q no tenía ideas ;_; ^o^ por fin has actualizado tu fanfic ( ya tocaba... déjame un review pliiis ^^  
  
Gaby ( hyatt: Gracias por tus dos reviews ^^ aunque el del capítulo 6 no se ha visto completo... ( Bueno, perderse perderse no se han perdido, pero han estado un ratito a solas en el armario ^o^ Espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Megumi Sagara1: Gracias por tus 2 reviews ^o^ Kenshin se le ha declarado a Kaoru, aunque ella estaba dormida XD, y si esto: "tranquila kitsune, que no voy a morderte" es algo bueno, he cumplido ( se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero soy muy vaga... Espero que me envíes un review ^o^ graciaaaas.  
  
Aome: ^o^ gracias por tu review. Yo también tengo ganas de que se declaren su amor *_* pero antes hay que hacerlos sufrir =) jejeje, muchas gracias por tu review ^^  
  
Cloud: gracias por tu review, ya has visto Kenshin se le ha declarado a Kaoru y le ha dado un beso, pero no ha servido de mucho, XD. Lo del fullmonty me lo reservo para el capítulo que viene, jejeje.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS/AS  
  
El capítulo 7 será la despedida de soltero/a de Sano/Megumi ^o^ mucha diversión asegurada, ¿Se disculpará Sanosuke con Megumi? ¿Aceptarán su compromiso? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas estúpidas?  
  
¡Nos vemos!  
  
Megumi014 ^^ 


	8. La despedida de solteros

Hola!! Soy Megumi014, SIENTO TANTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR!!! Pero es que los estudiaos son muy duros y... estaba un poco perra.  
  
Este capítulo de lo dedico a Anuradha, que me ha dado las ganas de continuar el capítulo 7 de Prometidos. Ah! Y también se lo agradezco a Masete por insistir tanto.  
  
Negación: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.  
  
Resumen del capítulo anterior: El Kenshin-gumi juega a verdad o desafío, y por una broma de mal gusto de Sanosuke, Megumi se enfada y decide volver a Tokio, pero el problema es que dentro de dos días se casan!  
  
¿¡Prometidos!?  
  
Capítulo 7: La despedida de soltero/a  
  
Como Megumi quería volver a Tokio, los demás decidieron ir con ella. Querían solucionar el problema de la boda cuanto antes.  
  
El viaje de vuelta fue bastante frío, pero no climáticamente, sino por el ambiente tenso que había.  
  
Megumi no había mirado en todo el trayecto a Sanosuke, y eso que se sentaba a su lado.  
  
Por su banda, Sanosuke había intentado disculparse, pero la doctora no parecía hacerle caso, lo que provocó que Sano se enfadara con ella por el poco interés que tenía en arreglar la situación.  
  
Mientras los demás estaban callados, Uki sabía que la culpa había sido suya por iniciar el juego, y ya tenía pensada la manera de solucionarlo...  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Al día siguiente llegaron a la estación, reemprendieron el camino hacia el dojo Kamiya, y aunque el trayecto era bastante corto a Uki le parecieron horas. Tenía ideado el plan para reconciliarlos, pero no estaba segura de funcionara al cien por cien.  
  
-'Seguro que funciona... ¿qué podría fallar? Cuando llegue al dojo le explico el plan a los demás, jejejejeje...'  
  
Ladeó la cabeza para observar a Megumi, que iba por delante de todos, con paso firme y rápido. Seguidamente miró hacia atrás, donde Sanosuke iba con la mirada perdida y por una vez en su vida parecía estar arrepentido de su manera de actuar.  
  
-'Si se mueven bien las piezas puede conseguirse la partida perfecta'  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Cuando llegaron al dojo Megumi pasó de largo, para ir en dirección a la clínica, y Sanosuke al ver la actitud de ella siguió su ejemplo y se dirigió a su chabola.  
  
Aunque Kenshin les gritó que se quedaran a comer, ambos le ignoraron.  
  
Una vez Kenshin & CIA se sentaron a comer (comida preparada por Kenshin evidentemente), Yahiko rompió el hielo:  
  
-Bueno, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo reconciliarlos? Yo había pensado emborracharlos a los dos y encerrarlos, pero creo que lo de encerrarlos de nuevo no les haría ninguna gracia...  
  
-¿Por qué no dejamos que sean ellos los que lo solucionen?-dijo Kenshin- Si nos entrometemos puede que esto acabe peor...  
  
-Nada de eso, ¡lo que tenemos que hacer es que el cabeza-hueca de mi hijo se disculpe!-dijo Kamishimoemon dando un golpe en la mesa, haciendo que algunos platos vibraran.  
  
-¿Por qué no hablamos con cada uno por separado y una vez sepamos lo que opinan buscamos una solución?-dijo Kaoru intentando ser la madura del grupo.  
  
-¡La boda es mañana por la tarde! No podemos esperar, tenemos que actuar.- empezó Uki- y el momento perfecto es esta noche: podríamos organizar una despedida de soltero para Sanosuke y otra para Megumi, así beberían sake como decía Yahiko, podríamos averiguar lo que piensa cada uno como decía Kaoru, luego reunirlos dejando que hablen sin intervenir como decía Kenshin y seguramente Sanosuke se disculpará con Megumi como decía Kami.  
  
-¿Y dónde celebramos las despedidas?- preguntó Kenshin.  
  
-Aquí podríamos quedarnos Kaoru, Megumi y yo. Que también se quede Outa, es más seguro que dejarlo ir con vosotros- dijo Uki de manera protectora- Y Kenshin, Kami y Sano podrían hacerla en el Akabeko, que está cerca de aquí.  
  
-¿Y yo qué?- preguntó Yahiko mosqueado- quiero ir con los hombres, ya que yo también soy uno de ellos- acabó enfáticamente, señalándose con el dedo mientras inflaba el pecho.  
  
-Tu nos servirás de mensajero- explicó Uki- si vas a la despedida acabarás borracho, así que mejor mantente despierto y se de utilidad.  
  
Yahiko miró con odio a Uki, pero dijo:  
  
-Está bien, acepto ser tu "espía" personal, pero espero que me guardéis comida de las fiestas...  
  
-¡Decidido! Aquí empieza tu misión enano (¡no me llames enano!), ves a buscar a mi futura cuñada y le dices que venga rápidamente, si se niega: oblígale a venir- dijo Uki rápidamente- ¡Kenshin! Por favor haz algo comestible para la despedida de esta noche en el dojo. ¡Papa! Ves a buscar a Sano y le dices k le invitas a cenar en el Akabeko, seguro que acepta la propuesta. ¡Kaoru! ves a comprar sake, ¡Outa! A la cama. Mientras voy a arreglar el comedor para hacerlo más acogedor. ¡Rápido!  
  
Cada miembro del grupo fue a cumplir su encargo sin rechistar, y Uki se quedó sola en el comedor:  
  
-Si esto no se soluciona me corto el pelo al cero...  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
-'No tendría que haber fastidiado el momento del armario. Soy un idiota.'  
  
En una chabola de las afueras, Sanosuke reflexionaba sobre lo que había hecho en el valle cursi del amor.  
  
-'¿Por qué siempre tengo que fastidiarlo todo? ¿No podía haber cerrado la boca por una vez en mi vida? Siempre la hago enfadar... En algunos momentos es divertido, por que lo que hacemos es tomarnos el pelo mutuamente, hasta se podría decir que es nuestro pasatiempo... pero esta vez ha sido diferente. La verdad es que no había hecho ninguna apuesta con Yahiko para que se creyera que la iba a besar.'  
  
Toc Toc.  
  
-'La verdad es que cuando la noté tan cerca de mi, sonriéndome en vez de regañarme, notando su aliento en mi cuello no pude resistirme. Mi cuerpo actuó sin que lo pudiera controlar, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía la tenía entre mis brazos. Me acobardé. ¿Qué pasaría si la hubiera besado y me hubiera repudiado por el resto de mi vida, por aprovecharme de ella?'  
  
¡Toc Toc!  
  
-'Pero no pensé que iba a enfadarse conmigo precisamente por no besarla. Quizás su orgullo se vio dañado. Quizás le daba igual que la besara o no, pero no soportó que jugara con ella. No lo entiendo. A lo mejor tendría que hablar con ella y... ¿disculparme? Yo, Sanosuke Sagara, disculpándome con Megumi Takani, que ironía... Un momento: Megumi Takani... no, Megumi Sagara, ¡Qué hago! Había olvidado que mañana me caso... y encima con ella. No puedo. Ella me odia. Si me casara aún me odiaría más.'  
  
¡¡¡TOC TOC!!!  
  
Sanosuke salió de su trance para dirigir su atención a la puerta de su "casa", que ahora temblaba por los golpes que Kami daba en ella.  
  
-¡Sanosuke quieres salir ya! ¡Llevo rato picando!  
  
El aludido se levantó y abrió la puerta, pero no cayó en la cuanta de que su padre no paraba de picar.  
  
CLONK  
  
Sanosuke recibió un impacto directo de Kami en toda la cara, haciendo que el primero cayera de bruces al suelo.  
  
-¡Pero de que vas viejo loco! ¡Podrías haberme hecho daño!- gritó Sanosuke mientras se sobaba la nariz, que ahora estaba hinchada y de un color rojizo.  
  
-¡Jajaja! No eres tan rápido como me esperaba hijo mío me has defraudado, y yo que pensaba invitarte a cenar hoy al Akabeko... estas haciendo que me lo repiense.  
  
-¿Al Akabeko? ¿A que se debe tu generosidad? Si quieres pedirme algo hazlo ya.  
  
-¡Burro! Mañana te casas ¿Qué menos que celebrar una fiestecilla en honor a tu soltería?- preguntó Kamishimoemon con voz inocente.  
  
Al recordar la boda Sanosuke ensombreció su rostro.  
  
-No pienso casarme así que no tienes porque invitarme.  
  
-Vamos Sano no seas tonto. Sois tal para cual. Por una pequeña discusión prematrimonial no tienes por que desilusionarte. ¿Qué pasará el día que tengáis un hijo y discutáis por el nombre que le queréis poner? Eso si que es un dilema. Tu difunta madre quería ponerte Chitan, y ya te imaginas el lío que se montó.  
  
-¡No pienso tener un hijo con ella por que no me voy a casar!-exclamó Sanosuke, pero sus pensamientos le traicionaron, y un rubor escarlata cubrió sus mejillas.  
  
-Basta de pensar cochinadas Sanosuke ya habrá tiempo para que intimes con ella, ahora lo primordial es conseguir que vuelva a hablarte, así que vamos a pasarlo en grande esta noche y mañana ya veremos lo que hacemos.  
  
-¡No pienso cochinadas!- dijo ruborizándose aún más- ¡Viejo! ¡Déjame!  
  
Pero Sanosuke no pudo evitar que su padre le cogiera por el pescuezo y le llevara arrastras hasta el Akabeko, donde Kenshin les esperaba.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Mientras tanto Megumi estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que debía hacer respecto a la boda.  
  
-'No voy a casarme. Fijo. Da igual que me obliguen, no pueden casarme contra mi voluntad. Y menos con un idiota que juega conmigo para ganar apuestas estúpidas. Decidido.'  
  
...  
  
-'Pero si tan claro lo tengo... ¿Por qué no me siento mejor? ¿Por qué sigo acordándome de su mirada y de su voz? ¿Y por que me duele el pecho cuando pienso que no quiere casarse conmigo? ¿Tan mala soy que nadie me quiere? Tengo 22 años, mi edad casadera ya ha pasado... ¿Si no me hubiera raptado Kanryu ahora estaría casada? Da igual. Ahora no vale la pena pensar en ello. Prefiero seguir soltera a casarme con un idiota.'  
  
-¡Megumi!  
  
Megumi despertó de su ensoñación y se dirigió a la clínica.  
  
-¿Qué quiere doctor Genzai?  
  
-Tienes visita- dijo amablemente el doctor.  
  
Megumi sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué pasaba si la visita era cierto cabeza de pollo y venía para decirle que cancelaban la boda? En cierto modo a ella no tendría que importarle... pero no podía engañarse a si misma.  
  
-¿S-Si?- preguntó Megumi asomándose a la puerta deseando que no fuera Sanosuke.  
  
-Hola Megumi- dijo Yahiko- Kaoru y Uki me han pedido que vayas un momento al dojo, que tienen no-se-que que decirte, no me lo han querido decir, dicen que son cosas de chicas.  
  
Yahiko esperó que Megumi no comenzara a hacer preguntas, tenía que convencerla de ir al dojo.  
  
Por su parte, al ver a Yahiko, Megumi sintió alivio, pero a la vez desilusión.  
  
-'Tal vez en el fondo desee verlo para aclarar las cosas... no quiero perderle... Yo... le... ¡No!'- Pensó Megumi ruborizándose al pensar en Sanosuke tan cercanamente.  
  
-¿Megumi?- preguntó de nuevo Yahiko.  
  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Perdón Yahiko estaba pensando en una cosa sin importancia. Vamos al dojo, creo que antes he sido descortés al marcharme sin despedirme de los demás.  
  
-'Parece que el plan marcha bien'-pensó Yahiko- 'Por lo menos no tendré que usar la excusa de que Kenshin se ha envenenado por culpa del alimento de Kaoru... '  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
En el Akabeko, Sanosuke y Kami hacían una competición de bebida, que por el momento ganaba Sanosuke, ya que llevaba bebidas 3 botellas mientras que Kami solamente llevaba una.  
  
-Que extraño viejo, pensé que durarías más, así el juego está ganado ¡jajaja!- dijo Sanosuke ligeramente bebido, pero sin estar borracho.  
  
Kami y Kenshin se miraron con una mirada de complicidad. Su plan funcionaba. Sanosuke no estaba borracho, pero así ya les servía. Ahora empezaba la fase 2: averiguar que pensaba.  
  
-Oye Sano- empezó Kenshin- ¿Qué crees que habría de decir en el discurso de la boda?, por que habrá boda, ¿verdad?  
  
Sanosuke paró en seco de beber, y miró fijamente a Kenshin.  
  
-Si creíais que 3 botellas de sake son suficiente para que os cuente lo que pienso es que no me conocéis bien. Creía que los amigos están para ayudarse, no para emborrachar al otro y intentarle sacar sus sentimientos. No, no quiero que haya boda, solo faltaría que Megumi me odiara más de lo que ya me odia- acabó Sanosuke de una manera depresiva.  
  
Kami y Kenshin se quedaron en silencio, avergonzados por la verdad de las palabras de Sano, y sin saber que responder.  
  
Sanosuke se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Se despidió de Tae y Tsubame, que en aquel momento estaban sirviendo a una mesa cercana a la puerta, y sin girarse a mirar a su padre y a su mejor amigo salió del Akabeko.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
En la fiesta de las chicas, Megumi iba por su quinta botella de sake, y al contrario de Sanosuke que estaba fresco, la doctora estaba borracha perdida.  
  
Kaoru y Uki miraban temerosas a Megumi, pues no sabían que personalidad adoptaba Megumi cuando bebía.  
  
De un trago Megumi finalizó el sake que le quedaba, y dejó caer ruidosamente la botella en la mesa.  
  
-¿Por qué?... -murmuró Megumi con voz entrecortada.  
  
-¿Me-Megumi? ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó tímidamente Kaoru.  
  
-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?- siguió Megumi sin hacer caso de Kaoru- Primero me prometen con Sanosuke, luego me besa, luego le beso, me envían a un estúpido lugar con unos estúpidos baños termales, y cuando parece que no puede ir peor me meten en un armario con el y me desgarra el corazón. No lo aguanto más, ahora mismo va a enterarse de quien soy yo.  
  
Megumi había resultado ser una borracha depresiva. Se levantó temblorosamente y manteniendose con esfuerzos levantada preguntó:  
  
-¿Dónde está ese idiota? (n/a: esa boquita...)  
  
-Megumi no te levantes que podrías marear...  
  
-¡HE DICHO QUE DONDE ESTÁ!- dijo Megumi agresivamente.  
  
-¡Ya estoy aquí!- dijo Yahiko entrando por la puerta, y sin darse cuanta de la situación agregó- Sanosuke continúa en el Akabeko bebiendo con Kenshin y Kamishimoemon, no hay de que preocu...  
  
PLAF  
  
Megumi apartó de un empujón a Yahiko y salió por la puerta directa hacía un único objetivo: el Akabeko.  
  
-¡Megumi!- gritó Kaoru intentando seguirla, pero Uki la cogió del brazo y le dijo:  
  
-Kaoru ¿no ves que es el momento perfecto? Ahora está tan enfadada que lo ha soltado todo: ¡no sabía que se habían besado ya! Y encima dos veces. Esto va genial. Si esos dos se encuentran se solucionará por si solo.  
  
-¿Y si le pasa algo a Megumi?-pregunto Kaoru  
  
-¿Qué le va a pasar? Ni que unos borrachos intentaran aprovecharse de ella...  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
-Déjenme pasar- dijo Megumi educadamente con un tono cortante como el hielo.  
  
-Vamos preciosa ven a pasártelo bien con nosotros- dijo uno de los tres borrachos que barraban el paso a Megumi.  
  
Ella los ignoró completamente y avanzó directa hacia el Akabeko, que quedaba a un par de manzanas.  
  
-Te he dicho que vengas con nosotros- dijo el mismo borracho cogiéndola por el brazo.  
  
-¡Déjame!  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Sanosuke volvía del Akabeko pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.  
  
¿De verdad quería cancelar la boda?  
  
No...  
  
No era cierto.  
  
Quería casarse con ella...  
  
Con...  
  
-¡Megumi!- gritó Sanosuke al ver como unos borrachos rodeaban a la chica.  
  
Sanosuke corrió velozmente para golpear a los tres individuos: ¿Cómo se atrevían a tocar a Megumi? A su Megumi...  
  
Pero de pronto paró en seco cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, mientras que unas gotitas recorrían su cabeza, al ver como los borrachos salían corriendo después de que Megumi, con el enfado que llevaba les clavara un puntapié en ciertas zonas sensibles.  
  
Sanosuke se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió hacia la doctora.  
  
Ambos quedaron de pie, el uno enfrente del otro, sin mirarse a los ojos.  
  
El tiempo pasó y el silencio se apoderó de la calle.  
  
Sin previo aviso Sanosuke cogió a Megumi del brazo y atrayéndola a si la abrazó.  
  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Sanosuke susurro:  
  
-No vuelvas a asustarme así, esos idiotas podrían haber sido peligrosos y lo sabes.  
  
-No creo que sean tan idiotas como tu- dijo fríamente Megumi mientras intentaba controlar las emociones que sentía en el pecho.  
  
Sanosuke separó a Megumi del abrazo pero no la soltó del brazo.  
  
-Se que soy idiota. Nunca tenía que haber hecho esa estupidez. Estoy seguro de que te dolió, te dolió que jugara contigo. Pero piénsalo, seguro que preferías que hiciera eso a que te besara. Seguro que te doy asco.  
  
-No...-susurro Megumi  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Tonto  
  
-¡Oye!  
  
-¡Ni oye ni nada!  
  
-¡¿Por qué?!  
  
-¡Por que no me hubiera dado asco que me besaras!  
  
-¡Yo...!- de pronto Sanosuke paró en seco- ¿De... de verdad hubieras preferido que te besara?  
  
-¡Hip!  
  
-¿Megumi? ¿Has bebido sake?  
  
-Si...- dijo ella planamente- 5 botellas, ¿Y qué?  
  
-¡Estas borracha!  
  
-¡No es verdad!  
  
-¡No seas cría! Claro que estás borracha. Voy a llevarte al dojo.  
  
-¡No quiero!  
  
-¡Megumi!  
  
Megumi se abalanzó a Sanosuke y se agarró fuertemente a su cintura, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.  
  
Sanosuke quedó paralizado.  
  
-Quiero quedarme contigo...  
  
-Claro que te quedarás conmigo, voy a acompañarte, no irás sola- dijo Sanosuke entrecortadamente, ruborizado por la cercanía de Megumi.  
  
-No es eso... quiero quedarme contigo para siempre... Es mentira que no me quiera casar... yo... quiero casarme contigo. Yo quiero... quiero... Te quiero a ti. Te amo.  
  
Sanosuke sintió algo húmedo en su cuello. Estaba claro que Megumi decía aquello seriamente, estaba llorando por lo que le había costado decir aquellas palabras.  
  
El corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente, y toda la sangre subió a su cabeza.  
  
Ella... Ella lo amaba. Después de todo lo que la había insultado, lo que le había hecho... ella lo amaba.  
  
Sanosuke no pudo contenerse más y bajando la cara besó a Megumi. No era un beso pasional, ni romántico, era simplemente un beso puro, que expresaba todo lo que quería decirle en aquel momento.  
  
-Yo también te amo...  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Continuará...  
  
POR FIIIIIIN ya he acabado con la parte más complicada del fic. Espero que no haya sido ni muy pastosa ni muy pesada, pero no podía poner tanto humor en este capítulo por ser una parte crucial. o  
  
Ahora las respuestas de los reviews!!!  
  
Yuna Auki: Por fin he actualizado!! Jejeje ahora te toca a ti con el tuyo, que también hace la tira que no lo actualizas, eh?? Jejeje ( espero que te haya gustado, a ver si dejas reviewcito...   
  
Megu-chan1: Hola! Espero que te guste este capítulo U gomen nasai he tardado mucho en actualizar, a ver si actualizas tu también el de Sueños, que me gusta mucho (  
  
Anuradha: Holaaaa cuanto tiempo jejeje por fin he actualizado, gracias por insistir tanto, ha servido de mucho ( llevaba una perreria en cima que no me la quitaba ni queriendo. Bueno, jejeje a ver si cae un reviewcito o please!!!  
  
Aome: Si que ha sido duro lo del armario, pobre Megumi, pero si todas las peleas acabaran así me encantaría pelearme siempre o jejeje gracias por tu review  
  
Misao-chan: jejejeje te digo lo mismo que a Aome, se que fui dura, pero contra más fuerte sea la discusión mejor será el desenlace... XD  
  
Megumi SxS: Se que puse poquitas verdades, pero es que el capítulo 6 era un capítulo intermedio, y me había quedado sin ideas TT lo siento, si hago otro fanfic con verdades y desafios pondré escenas más comprometedoras jejejeje  
  
Y-Yukiko-Y: Respuesta concedida: si k se casan!! jejeje espero que ahora que me ha vuelto la musa no la deje escapar. La encarcelaré si hace falta muajajaja gracias por tu review.  
  
Little Rikku: Holaaaaas milagroooooo he actualizado no me lo creo no yo pero bueno, bueno a ver si ahora continuas con el tuyo nena k ya toca... ¬¬ XD espero reviewcito... hehehe  
  
Yuna Auki (again): jejeje de na por lo de decidarte el capi   
  
Cloud: Siento lo del full monty, al final no se si lo pondre . es que hacía tanto que no actualizaba que hasta que no me ha vuelto a leer tu review no me he acordado. A ver si lo pongo para el último... mmm si creo que ya se donde colocarlo gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Ryu Mari: Hola!! Bufff en el siguiente se casan, pero no se si pondré lemon, :S soy demasiado inocente para escribir tal perversión XD aunque seguro que pondre algo más que un simple besito, porque en este capítulo me ha quedado muy pokita cosa. Quizás hago algún epílogo especial (  
  
Masete: jejejeje holaaaas por fin he actualizado XD ya he cumplido. Al final mucho de lo que me dijiste no ha aparecido lo siento, espero que por lo menos te gustara lo de la batalla Megumi vs. Borrachos XD enga espero reviewwww jejeje y a ver si continuas el tuyo!  
  
Meguchan: Yaaaa ya he actualizado, espero reviewwww jejeje acias por el review.  
  
Fin de reviews TT k pena con lo que me gustan, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a escribir ( gracias a todos/as  
  
Capítulo siguiente: ¡¡¡La boda!!! ¿Habrá algún lío más? Jejeje parece mentira como si no me conocieseis... (muajajajaja)  
  
Megumi014 


	9. La boda

Hola! Soy Megumi014 Tengo una mala noticia...¡Este no es el último capítulo!

¡muajajajja! ¡tendréis que soportar otro capítulo más muajajajaja!

Ahora hablando en serio nnU

Pues que al final lo voy a alargar un poco por que la inspiración no está en su mejor momento XD Pero el siguiente ya debería ser el último...

Pueshhh no se a quien dedicarle el capítulo... por que pensaba dedicarlo en general por ser el último o.o nnU weno se lo dedico a Rina Inverse que no se si se leerá el fic pero te lo dedico!!!

Resumen del capítulo anterior: En su fiesta de soltera Megumi termina borracha, y cuando va en busca de Sanosuke es atacada por unos borrachos. Después de librarse de ellos (nnU) ella y Sanosuke hacen las paces...

¿¡Prometidos!?

Capítulo 8: La boda

Megumi abrió los ojos al oír voces que gritaban histéricamente y gente corriendo de un lado para otro.

-'Como me duele la cabeza...'- pensó Megumi mientras se incorporaba. Estaba en un futón diferente al suyo.- '¿Donde estoy?'- se preguntó a si misma. Pronto reconoció que era la habitación de huéspedes del dojo Kamiya.

Observó que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior.

El día anterior...

Megumi se ruborizó al acordarse de lo sucedido la anterior noche.

Lentamente se levantó y salió al pasillo.

Los gritos no paraban, y ahora que estaba más despejada reconoció las voces de Kaoru y Uki.

-¡Uki! ¡Deja de correr y ayúdame con el desayuno! ¡Se está quemando!- exclamó Kaoru horrorizada viendo como lo que había de ser arroz cobraba un aspecto carbonizado, desprendiendo humo negro que ahora cubría toda la cocina.

-¡Kaoru te dije que lo de cocinar me lo dejaras a mi!- contestó Uki igual de estresada que Kaoru- ¡A mi no se me da bien esto de lavar la ropa!

Megumi miraba como ambas muchachas se gritaban a metros de distancia, como la cocina comenzaba a parecer una caldera y como Uki se llenaba de jabón y desbordaba el agua del barril.

Suspirando se acercó a Uki, sacó la ropa del barril y con las dos manos lo levantó, lo llevó a la cocina y arrojó el agua al arroz.

El silencio se apoderó del dojo, mientras Kaoru y Uki se calmaban, y Megumi aprovechó para decir:

-¿Queréis calmaros de una vez?

-¡Como quieres que nos calmemos!- dijo Kaoru volviendo a estresarse- La boda es de aquí 5 horas, no has desayunado, ni te has bañado, ni te has vestido, nosotras dos tampoco nos hemos vestido, hay que arreglar a los "hombres" (incluyendo a Yahiko y Outa) porque ellos seguro que no se saben arreglar para estos momentos, y encima...

-¡Kaoru!- la cortó Megumi- No tienes porque ponerte nerviosa. Venga, déjame a mi hacer el desayuno, luego ya veremos lo que nos queda por hacer.

-Esta bien...

-Yo voy a prepararte el baño cuñadita n.n - dijo alegremente Uki.

Megumi se sonrojó, ya que aún no estaba acostumbrada a que la relacionaran con Sano de aquella manera. 'Tranquila'- se dijo a si misma- 'Va a ser una boda sin contratiempos'

¿De verdad?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Vamos estúpido cabeza de pollo!- dijo Yahiko mientras le daba patadas a Sanosuke para que se despertara- ¡Tienes que arreglarte!

-¡Déjame en paz, intento dormir!- contestó el aludido con mala leche.

-Yahiko déjalo dormir, jejeje- dijo Kami con una sonrisa malvada- de todas maneras seguro que esta noche no duerme nada... espero que no hagáis mucho ruido en la clínica o en tu casa, porque podríais despertar a los vecinos, jejeje...

Sanosuke se incorporó velozmente del futón en el que intentaba conciliar el sueño, y ruborizado gritó:

-¡Deja de decir tonterías viejo estúpido!

-Ves Yahiko, esta es la manera de que se levante

-¡No me ignores!

Un rato más tarde...

Después de que Sanosuke se bañara y se vistiera "correctamente", según las indicaciones que Uki le había dado a Kenshin, todos estaban listos para ir al dojo, donde se celebraría la ceremonia.

-¡Odio este maldito lazo!- decía Sanosuke mientras tiraba de la pajarita que llevaba alrededor del cuello- ¿Por qué no puedo vestirme como me de la gana?

-¡Es tu boda cabeza-hueca!- le cortó Kami. Todo el camino había estado aguantando las ganas de darle una buena zurra a su hijo, pero se contenía por no mancharle el pleito de la boda.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Vamos Megumi entra a vestirte! ¡Solo faltan 2 horas!- gritaba Uki empujando a la susodicha para que entrara en la habitación de huéspedes con el traje.

-¡Tranquila Uki me estás agobiando!- dijo la doctora de mal humor-¡Como máximo puedo tardar 15 minutos en vestirme! ¡Nos queda mucho tiempo!

-¡Arggg ¿y el maquillaje y el peinado qué?!- Respondió Uki al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Y este es un vestido occidental! ¡Nunca te lo has puesto y Kaoru y yo tuvimos que encargarlo a ojo! ¡Imagínate que no te va bien!

-¡Pues si no me va bien me visto como me de la gana!

Y cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a una Uki histérica en el pasillo, dando alaridos y golpes en las paredes (se nota que tiene parentesco con Sanosuke)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Oye Kenshin- preguntó Sano esperando a que Kami comprara el ramo de flores a última hora (Despistados ¬¬)- ¿Quién se supone que vendrá a la boda?

-Fue Kaoru-dono la que envió las invitaciones, pero creo recordar que había para bastante gente. Sin contarnos a nosotros creo que venían el doctor Oguni (o Genzai, como queráis) con sus nietas, Tae, Tsubame, Misao, Aoshi, Katsu, creo que Cho de las 10 espadas también se vendrá...

-¿Cho? ¿El cabeza escoba?- preguntó Sanosuke extrañado- ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

-Esto... Sano, amigo, no te enfades...- dijo Kenshin alejándose del pollo mientras levantaba las manos en señal de protección- pero... Kaoru-dono pensó que sería buena idea... bueno... invitar a Saito y a su mujer...

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Kaoru estate quieta, ya se me peinar sola- dijo Megumi intentando recuperar el peine.

-No Megumi- respondió Kaoru- mientras Uki hace los últimos arreglos hay que acabar con tu pelo, y seguro que si te ayudo vamos más deprisa.

-Tanuki- dijo Megumi mirándola con el ceño fruncido- ¿Acaso tienes algún peinado en mente?

Kaoru se quedó parada un momento, y de pronto sonrió ingenuamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza y una gotita le caía por la sien.

-Lo sabía, ¿por que no me dejas el pelo suelto y ya está?

Ahora fue Kaoru la que hizo morros.

-¿Pero por qué lo quieres suelto?

Megumi se ruborizó.

-Por nada.

Kaoru sonrió pícaramente.

-Vaaamosss algún motivo tiene que haber...

La kitsune frunció el ceño aún ruborizada y desviando la cara dijo:

-Una vez el pollo me dijo que me quedaba bien el pelo suelto, porque me daba un aire salvaje, y no se parecía al de las patéticas chicas que flirteaban con él, que llevaban peinados complicados solo para gustarle.

Kaoru pestañeó.

Un alarido emocionado se oyó hasta dos manzanas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Vamos Sanosuke no te entretengas!- gritaba Yahiko mientras miraba como Sano se iba rezagando poco a poco.

-¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Este traje es muy incómodo! ¡Y tengo calor!

-Vamos hijo mío- sonrió Kami mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros- Seguro que cuando acabemos la boda te lo podrás quitar delante de cierta doctora...

-¡VIEJOOOO!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el dojo, poco a poco fueron viniendo los invitados, que se iban acomodando en los cojines encarados al altar, aunque no sin antes dar sus palabras de "apoyo" (nnU) a la futura novia.

Doctor Oguni: Mucha suerte querida Megumi, esta noche intentad ser silenciosos, que las niñas necesitan dormir. (O-o ¡doctor!)

Ayame: Cuida bien de Sano-chan hermanita Megumi, y no muerdas mucho que dicen que los zorros comen pollos. (O-o ¡ayame!)

Suzume: No dejéis los trajes de la boda por el suelo, que cuestan mucho de lavar (O-o ¡Suzume!)

Tae: jujujujujuju vaya Megumi espero que luego me lo expliques todo con detalle. Muchas chicas pagarían por saber como es Sanosuke en la cama... ¡me haré rica! (O-o ¡Tae!)

Tsubame: nn (O-o ¡Tsubame en que estás pensando!)

Misao: ¡Vaya Megumi al final te casas tu la primera! Mucha suerte no dejes que el pollo te pique mucho, ya sabes... (O-o ¡Misao!)

Aoshi: ... (O-o ¡Ao...! o-o ¿Aoshi?)

Katsu: Si quieres ya te dibujaré una lámina de Sano desnudo... (O-o ¡Katsu como has visto tú a Sano desnudo!)

Cho: ¿Tú serás la mujer del cabeza de pollo?- sonrisa pervertida- ¿No preferirías casarte conmigo? (O-o ¡PLAF!)

Saito: Al final el pollo con la zorra (sin malpensar), creo que me vuelvo a casa...

Tokyo, o Tokito, o la esposa de Saito: ññ Hajime, ¿Qué te he dicho antes?

Saito: ... a si, "felicidades"...

Megumi: --U

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La sala esperaba inquieta, y los murmullos ajetreados se oían por todas partes.

Megumi esperaba en la habitación de huéspedes junto al doctor Oguni esperando que llegara el momento de salir.

El novio y su comitiva seguían sin dar señales de vida, y Kaoru se subía por las paredes desesperada, correteando de un lado a otro esperando ver una mata rojiza de pelo en la distancia.

Después de media hora de esperar (Saito tuvo que ser atado con unas esposas a la silla por su mujer o ya se hubiera ido XD) se oyeron gritos a lo lejos, y 3 personas iban corriendo hacia el dojo seguidos de una docena de perros chou chou. Notaro se podía ver a la cabeza del grupo, corriendo pesadamente con sus rechonchas patas hasta tirarse encima de Sanosuke y comenzar a lamerle la cara en la entrada al dojo.

(n/a: Notaro es un perro que aparece en el capítulo 65 del anime)

Los invitados cayeron en redondo con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas al ver la 'espectacular' entrada del novio en la boda.

-¡Notaro!- gritó Sanosuke entre lametazo y lametazo- ¡Baja perro del demonio! ¡Argggg! ¡No te voy a dar nada de comeeerrrr!

Al oír aquellas palabras el perro dejó de lamerle, salió de encima suyo, se giro y comenzó a tirarle arena con las patas traseras.

El silencio retumbó en la sala y el pánico se extendió entre los invitados.

La vena de la sien de Sanosuke aumentaba por momentos.

1...2...3...

-¡AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG YO TE MATOOOOOOOOOO!

Kenshin tuvo que dejar de acariciar a uno de los perritos que venían con Notaro y agarró al cabeza-pollo desesperadamente, intentando que no hubiera una matanza canina el día de su boda.

-¡Sanosuke tranquilo!-intentaba decir el peli-rojo mientras era arrastrado por un pollo salvaje- ¡No debe morir nadie!

-¡Al diablo tu promesa Kenshin! ¡Es mi venganza contra la raza canina muajajajjaja!

Kami y Yahiko se unieron a la desesperada lucha, y el ajetreo de la situación se oía en tres manzanas de distancia.

Un portazo se oyó en la sala y todos quedaron en silencio al ver a Megumi con cara de psicótica.

-Sanosuke...- comenzó lentamente.

Sanosuke abrió los ojos sin creer lo que veía, y un rubor se extendió por toda su cara.

Megumi vestía con un traje blanco de tirantes y con la falda hasta los talones, el pelo negro caía a raudales por sus hombros y espalda, y el velo lo tenía recogido hacia atrás, dejando ver su cara... una cara que asustaría al mismísimo Shishio.

La novia avanzó lentamente hacia el revoltijo de hombres alrededor de Sanosuke.

Notaro encogió su cola y atemorizado retrocedió unos pasos hasta juntarse con la jauría perruna que aguardaba en el jardín del dojo Kamiya.

Kenshin, Kami y Yahiko se apartaron sabiamente de Sanosuke y decidieron sentarse en las filas de invitados junto al doctor Oguni que acababa de salir por la misma puerta que Megumi.

Sanosuke aguardaba en silencio con cara de terror, sentado en el suelo, con la americana del pleito bajo los hombros, y la raída cinta roja colgaba hacia un lado de su frente.

3...2...1...

Una bandada de pájaros salió asustada la rama de un árbol 7 manzanas lejos del dojo...

(n/a: mejor no pongo lo que dijo Megumi textualmente o tendría que clasificar el fic en R nnU)

Volviendo a la escena se oían los quejidos de Sanosuke mientras intentaba que Megumi le soltara de la oreja y dejara de darle tirones.

-¡Una hora esperando maldito tori-atama!

-¡Auch!

-¿¡Sabes lo incómodo que es este vestido!?

-¡Déjame!

-¡Todo el mundo esperando a que aparecieras!

-¡Arggg!

-¡Pollo!

-¡Kitsune!

-¡Borracho!

-¡Arpía!

Los invitados movían la cabeza de un lado a otro en función de los insultos de la pareja.

Definitivamente, el amor no detiene las peleas...

CONTINUARÁ

Jui Jui Jui a ver en el siguiente si se aplacan los ánimos XD Muchas gracias a todos los que dejasteis review mi sueño es llegar a 100 ojalá lo consiga nnU

Megu-chan1: Wolas nn muchas gracias por tu review, espero que ya se te haya ido el virus, a mi justo me acaba de entrar uno T.T

Y-Yukiko-Y: jejeje siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar nnU en cuanto pueda me leo tu fic, es que llevo tiempo sin pasar por RK, gracias por el review!!

Gaby ) hyatt: nnU sorry habrás de esperar un poco a que se termine lo de la boda XD gracias por tus reviews nOn

Holly: Gracias por dejarme el review nn me alegre de que te gustara la Megumi borracha XD

Lina015: ... nnU ya se ya se... inuyasha??? Sorry T.T el siguiente será ese fijoooo acias por el review lunita nn

Remsie: Diox!! O.o Remsie el review es de cuando todavía no te habías leído kenshin... creo que a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar antes nnU gracias por tu review...

Anuradha: Wolas anuradha nn jejeje de na por lo de la dedication, se que he tardado eones en actualizar, espero que no te hayas olvidado de esta historia... gracias por el review!!

Rikku Tomoe: jajajaja gracias por leertelos de golpe nn no hay mucha gente que lo haga... y seguro que ya se han olvidado del fic nnU muchas gracias por el review!!

Ryu Mari: Wolas Ryu Mari nn me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, a ver si en el siguiente te agrupo en lo de damas de honor XD acias por el review!!

Little Rikku: JAJAJAJAJAJA SIRICHAN ERES ADIVINA XD 5 meses!! Tú lo has dicho en el review XD creo que a partir de ahora no seré tan vaga V.V lo sientop... ¬¬ y tú a ver si avanzas con tu fic ¬¬ acias for the review!!

Yuna Aoki: Wolas Yuna nn (suenan campanas de aleluya) por fin he actualizado . no se si al final te dejé review nnU mañana lo miro... acias por el review!

HADA: jaajjaja me ha gustado lo de sanocitos y megumecitas XD a ver si al final salen con uno de cada...

Suki to ka ja nakute: Xd hola kaoru, gracias por el review, y lo de la frase que dices también la utilizo habitualmente XD pero sin el tema de casarse, Soy mu joven pa eso. Lo de Kenshin supongo que sucederá, pobre Kaoru si no...

Cloud: uu gomen no volveré a tardar tanto en actualizar lo juro!! Jejeje lo de Kenshin lo mismo k arriba XD espero que se declare de nuevo... acias por el review!!

Saiko Katsuha: Wolas nn aquí tienes la continuación, gracias por el review!

inspector de excesos de escenas romanticas i/o cursis (osea el masete): nnU creo que te pasas con los nicks masete nnU Xd señor inspector, en lo referente a su comunicado, no creo que tanta cursilería sea mala XD le da más gracia a la cosa, y una última cosa, nnU mañana me leo tu fic sorry...

Buffff por fin estoy, 0:20 de la madrugada y mañana un examen nOn así me gusta jejeje gracias por todoooo

Hasta la próxima

Megumi014


	10. Final¿Feliz?

Wolaaaaas!!! Aquí está Megumi014 después de tanto tiempo!! TT lo sientooo es que estoy muy liada con mis fanfics de Naruto TT este es el último capítulo nOn POR FIIIIN aunque creo que si la gente lo quiere haré un epílogo lemonish o lemon completo. ¿Qué opináis?

Bueno no os entretengo más nn este capítulo se lo dedico a todo el mundo en general, ¡¡que lo disfrutéis!!

Negación: ¿De verdad creeis que si poseyera Rurouni Kenshin me pasaría el rato escribiendo fanfics?

Resumen del capítulo anterior: Por fin los preparativos de la boda están hechos, una vez en la ceremonia Sasuke aparece perseguido de una jauría de perros capitaneada por Notaro. La pareja de prometidos no deja de discutir ni el día de su boda...

¡¿Prometidos?!

Capítulo 9: Final...¿Feliz?

Una vez calmados los ánimos, la sala recuperó su estado de tranquilidad.

Bueno, un intento de tranquilidad aparente.

Megumi aún le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Sanosuke mientras cogía el ramo que este le pasaba, y seguidamente agarró al doctor Oguni del brazo y se dirigió al final de la sala para comenzar el ritual.

Sanosuke gruñía por lo bajo mientras se mordía la lengua para no comenzar a gritar de nuevo, y se recostó perezosamente en el altar como si no le importara que la boda se celebrara.

-¡Sanosuke!- gritó Uki enfadada- ¡Ponte recto que esto no es ninguna sala de juego, estás en tu boda!

-¡¿Y por que tendría que ponerme recto?! ¡Estoy cansado, me han levantado muy pronto!

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Preferirías estar durmiendo a estar en tu boda?!

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Sanosuke enfadado mirando a Megumi- ¡Además esta kitsune no se ha alegrado de verme para nada!

-¡Eres tonto!- continuó Uki mirando a Megumi que ahora tenía el velo bajado e impedía que se le viera la expresión.- ¿Tú crees que a una mujer se le ha de decir que preferirías estar durmiendo a casarte con ella?

El pollo se mordió la lengua y desvió la mirada al suelo, haciendo que el público dejara de mover la cabeza al compás de la batalla verbal.

El ambiente se tornó tenso de un momento a otro.

La música comenzó a sonar parsimoniosamente mientras que cierto personaje subía detrás del altar para iniciar la ceremonia.

-¡¿Anji que haces aquí?!- preguntó confundido Sanosuke- ¡¿No estabas en la carcel?! Además eres un monje budista...

-Me dejaron salir para venir aquí- dijo Anji desviando la mirada a cierto lobo-policía que se encontraba entre el público- además tanto da que sea budista, me han escrito lo que tengo que decir.

A Sasuke le cayó una gota de sudor al estilo anime, pero pronto sacudió la cabeza y volvió a adoptar la misma expresión depresiva como si no hubiera habido interrupción entre su batalla contra Uki.

Ayame y Suzume comenzaron a avanzar lentamente por el pasillo arrojando flores a los invitados, pero a la mitad del camino se despistaron con Notaro y se fueron a jugar, niñas...

Megumi suspiró intentando no explotar otra vez. Menuda boda le estaba saliendo.

El prometido enfadado y con sueño.

Los invitados como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis.

Las niñas de las flores jugando por ahí y para colmo una jauría de perros rascando el papel de las paredes.

Suerte que Megumi era una mujer dura, por que otra mujer en su lugar se hubiera puesto a llorar...Espera... ahora podría vengarse de Sanosuke por todo lo que le había dicho...

La música del organo se terminó y volvió a repetirse gracias al casette con el que reproducían la música (plena era meiji y nuestros protagonistas con casettes de música...perfecto) y Megumi comenzó a avanzar lentamente cogida del brazo del doctor Oguni.

Sanosuke iba poniéndose más nervioso mientras la doctora avanzaba, y comenzó a sentir que la sangre acudía a sus mejillas imaginandose el tacto de sus labios contra los de ella.

Sanosuke tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

Por fin el público se entusiasmó cuando la novia llegó al altar y dejó ir la mano del doctor, quedando al lado de Sanosuke y de cara a Anji, con el velo tapándole cualquier expresión que pudiera escaparse de sus facciones, como una sonrisa maliciosa...

Anji comenzó su discurso, el cual nadie escuchó, ya que preferían apostar cuantos niños tendría la pareja o quien cogería el ramo.

Sanosuke seguía estando nervioso por saber el resultado de la boda.

Y Megumi...Megumi intentaba controlarse la risa macabra que le subía por la garganta.

Una vez el discurso hubo acabado, Anji sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo y fue a chocarlo contra el suelo como su antigua costumbre, pero Kami fue más rápido ya que estaba al lado y lo sujetó por los brazos. Dándose cuenta de lo que hacía Anji dejó el cuchillo para cortar la tarta y dijo la frase que todo el mundo esperaba:

-Sanosuke Sagara, aceptas a... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Megumi Takani- respondió la doctora sin alterarse lo más mínimo. Era normal que el monje no supiera su nombre.

-¿A Megami Tokami por tu esposa hasta que la muerte os separe o asesinen a alguno de los dos?

Sasuke se contuvo las ganas de darle un buen Futae no Kiwami a su exprofesor y respondió con voz casi inaudible:

-_Si..._

Anji se giró a la doctora.

-¿Mogame Tanuki aceptas a Sanosuke Sagara por tu esposo hasta que la muerte os separe o te canses de él?

Megumi soltó un sollozo y comenzó a temblar. Con voz trémula respondió:

-S-Si...Snif Snif

Sanosuke abrió los ojos horrorizado.

No...No podía ser que Megumi estuviera llorando...¿O sí? ¿Tanto se había pasado con los gritos? No... Tenía que ser una artimaña de la zorra (sin malpensar) para dejarlo en ridículo. La conocía bien.

Los invitados se miraron entre ellos asombrados cuando oyeron los sollozos de Megumi. ¡La doctora estaba llorando! ¡Sanosuke la había hecho llorar! ¡El propio día de su boda!

Las miradas asesinas de las mujeres del público se dirigieron al novio, y este sentía como se le erizaba la piel de la nuca.

-_Megumi-_susurró para que solo la oyera ella-_¡Deja de dar en numerito!_

-_No quiero- _contestó ella también susurrando-_ Vas a pagar caro todo lo que me has dicho._

-Por el poder que Buda me ha concedido- dijo Anji sin hacer caso a los quejidos de la doctora- yo os declaro Marido y Mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

El momento más esperado de una boda era aquel.

Pero en _aquella_ boda fue aún más esperado, por que Megumi se quitó el velo y el público pudo ver claramente los ojos rojos de la doctora y las lágrimas de cocodrilo de sus ojos.

Megumi sollozó lamentablemente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

_Megumi, este es tu momento de lucirte_.

-Va-Vamos Sanosuke be-besame- dijo entre hipos mientras temblaba- Ya lo has hecho tantas veces... creo que hasta podría estar embarazada- Megumi sollozó- recuerdo que el otro día tan borracho como estabas...

Megumi enterró la cara entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

La gente del público abrió los ojos como platos, hasta el insensible Saito o el cubito de hielo Aoshi.

Las miradas de odio se intensificaron mezcladas con las de reproche.

-¡Como te has atrevido Sanosuke!- gritó Tae sabiendo que Megumi fingía llorar, ya que si hubiera sucedido lo que la doctora alegaba la tabernera hubiera sido la primera en enterarse. ¡Menuda era Tae!

-¡Eres cruel!-se agregó Kaoru intentando reprimir una risa-¡¿Como has podido hacerle eso a tu mujer?!

-¡Hasta mi marido es más comprensivo que tú!- gritó Tokyo agarrándose al brazo de su marido, haciendo que Saito hiciera un esfuerzo sobre humano de no matar a todo el mundo con su Katana.

Los chillidos de las féminas se alzaron sobre la música y los hombres aún no salían de su asombro. Yahiko se había desmayado mientras le salía sangre por la nariz imaginandose cierta escena censurada.

Kenshin no paraba de repetir oro oro oro oro mientras sus ojos daban vueltas como dos espirales, y su cara estaba tan roja como su pelo.

Kaoru aprovechó a abrazarse a Kenshin y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Kenshin! ¡Espero que cuando te cases conmigo seas mucho más dulce que Sanosuke!

Kenshin tuvo el mismo resultado que Yahiko cayéndose de la silla desmayado mientras la sangre comenzaba a fluírle de la nariz.

Sanosuke ya no aguantaba más la situación.

Todos los invitados gritando, dos o tres personas desmayadas, la música de la boda que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez, los perros ladrando mientras con su grantamaño tiraban los jarrones de las estanterías haciendo un sonido estridente. Ayame y Suzume tirando flores arriba y abajo mientras reían histéricamente. El maestro Hiko, ex-profesor de Kenshin, había aparecido para beberse todo el sake del que disponían y para colmo delante de él continuaba Megumi fingiendo llorar a lagrima viva mientras la risa se le escapaba.

Sanosuke estalló.

-¡¡¡¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

La sala quedó en silencio, a excepción de la molesta musiquita que seguía sonando una y otra vez. Los perros estaban ahora quietos mientras encogían sus colas. Ayame y Suzume se habían quedado sin flores, el maestro Hiko continuaba bebiendo, el público estaba callado y Megumi había dejado de llorar y miraba sorprendida a Sanosuke: ¿Por que no se encogía pidiéndole perdón por lo que le había dicho?

Sanosuke gruñó fieramente mientras sujetaba el brazo de Megumi y acercándola a si la abrazó y la besó profundamente sin perder tiempo.

Maegumi solo pudo jadear de la sorpresa y cayendo en la cuenta de lo que Sanosuke estaba haciendo se ruborizó profundamente.

El público comenzó a aplaudir fuertemente olvidando los gritos de odio que le enviaban a Sanosuke para que reaccionara. Kaoru abrazaba fuertemente a Kenshin gritando de alegría y Tsubame cuidaba de un Yahiko inconsciente.

La alegría invadió la sala, y Megumi pronto se quedó sin aire y se separó de Sanosuke con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡¿Por que has hecho eso en vez de disculparte?!- gritó intentando que las piernas no le temblaran.

-¡Jeh! ¿Es que acaso no conoces al gran Sanosuke Sagara? ¡Nunca hace lo que se espera de él! ¡Jajajaja al final nos hemos casado! ¡ahora tendrás que cumplir la apuesta!

-¡Estúpido tori-atama!- contestó Megumi ruborizada

-¡Tonta Kitsune!

El jaleo de la sala continuó presente durante un largo tiempo, el pastel fue cortado por anji y repartido entre los presentes, el ramo fue lanzado y lo cogió Cho de las 10 espadas, los perros ladraban felizmente mientras perseguían al portador del ramo por toda la sala, y finalmente la parejita feliz se gritaba a escasos metros el uno del otro.

Todo había acabado con un final feliz, ¿No?

FIN

¡¡¡POR FIIIIN HE ACABADO EL FANFIIIC!!! Weeeeeeee creo que haré un epílogo que refleje la "apuesta" del matrimonio feliz. ¿Qué opináis?

Jejejejee muchas gracias por todos los reviews ¡¡a ver si consigo llegar a las 100 esta vez!!

Esta vez no los puedo responder por que no tengo tiempo, sorry TT quizas en el epílogo hago una recolecta de reviews no contestados XD

Hasta la próxima!

Megumi014


End file.
